Uncontrolled Love (Meanie Version)
by NichanJung
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan cinta untuk Masternya, Kim Mingyu, selama lebih 20 tahun. Saat Mingyu mengetahuinya, ia malah menjauhkan Wonwoo dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Hidup keduanya berubah mulai saat itu. Romance, Angst. Rate T-M. Chaptered. Meanie. GyuWon. Boys Love. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Uncontrolled Love**

 **(Meanie Version)**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Shu Nian

Kim Mingyu as Xie Yan

Genre: Romance, Boys Love

Rate: T-M

Disclaime:

Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik keluarga mereka dan milik Pledis Ent. Shu Nian milik Xie Yan, dan Wang Bowen milik Meng Rui. Dan aku hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka semua.

Author Note's:

Uncontrolled Love adalah sebuah Boys Love Movie Series dari China yang merupakan adaptasi dari Novel berjudul **Force Majeure** karya **Lan Lin**. Karena aku sangat menyukai kisah dan _cast_ -nya, jadi aku tertarik membuatnya ke dalam Meanie Version dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Hope you like.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan cinta untuk Masternya, Kim Mingyu, selama lebih 20 tahun. Saat Mingyu mengetahuinya, ia malah menjauhkan Wonwoo dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Hidup keduanya berubah mulai saat itu.

Happy Reading

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

 **Chapter 1**

Aku Jeon Wonwoo, umurku 12 tahun saat Master mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan. Aku selalu memimpikan diadopsi oleh seseorang yang nantinya akan memperlakukanku seperti seorang pangeran, aku ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dan cinta layaknya seorang pangeran kecil. Mungkin seperti temanku Eunha yang kemarin di jemput oleh sepasang suami istri, mereka terlihat sangat baik kepada Eunha, mereka memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri, memeluknya, mencium pipinya, dan menggandeng tangannya untuk menuju ke mobil. Aku sungguh merasa iri kepada Eunha.

Kenangan Eunha kemarin masih membayangiku. Aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Aku terlalu iri dan merasa sedih. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengadopsiku. Itu membuatku menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu bergaul dengan anak-anak panti lainnya. Aku juga sudah berdoa kepada Tuhan sambil menangis tersedu, meminta Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk mengambilku dan menyayangiku.

Aku sudah berada di bangku ini sedari pagi dengan sebuah buku dongeng di tanganku. Sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam dan berkilat berhenti di sampingku, aku menoleh ke sepatu tersebut. Perlahan aku menaikkan pandanganku. Seorang bocah lelaki berdiri di depanku dengan pandangannya yang arogan dan mengintimidasi. Aku tertegun, mata kami saling menatap. Bocah itu memerintahkanku untuk bangkit dan mendekat padanya, aku menurutinya begitu saja.

"Kau sangat imut." Ujarnya seraya menarik pipi kananku. "Rambutmu juga sangat halus, lebih halus dari punya Alice." Ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Tapi Alice adalah anjing mu, bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan mereka, Master." Seru wanita yang sepertinya adalah pengasuhnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

"Apakah kau seorang gadis?" Ia menarik pipiku lagi, ini terasa sakit.

"Bukan, aku ini lelaki." Jawabku.

"Tidak mungkin, wajahmu itu seperti wajah perempuan." Ia belum melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. "Kau pasti berbohong!" Tudingnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya. Kurasakan tarikannya semakin kencang. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Tuan Muda, ayo kita pergi dan lepaskan anak itu." Ajak pengasuhnya. Tapi sang tuan muda ini tetap tidak melepaskan cubitannya di pipi ku.

"Ini sangat sakit kan?" Ia mencubitku semakin kencang. "Ayo menangis, menangis!" Ia benar-benar menakutkan. "Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Ayo menangsi!" Aku pun menangis, pipiku sudah sangat sakit dan perih, aku juga takut dengan bentakannya.

"Tuan Muda, lepaskan dia. Seseorang bisa melihatmu menyakitinya. Tuan Muda."

"Tidak akan. Dialah orangnya."

"Tapi Tuan Muda..."

Akhirnya Tuan Muda itu melepaskan tarikannya di pipiku. Aku sedikit lega. Pipiku sangat kesakitan.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, siapa namamu? Aku akan mengadopsimu. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Kamu akan melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan. Kamu akan pergi kemanapun aku suruh. Jika kau membantahku kau akan dihukum. Kamu hanya boleh menurutiku."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu ia berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ku. Ia akan pergi saat aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Apakah kau yakin kau akan bersikap baik kepadaku setelah itu?"

"Iya, selamanya." Jawabnya dengan wajah bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Air mataku sudah mulai mengering.

Itu pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, Tuan Muda Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Setelah hari itu aku di bawa ke mansionnya, menjadi seorang teman sekaligus pelayannya. Kami bersama-sama sepanjang waktu.

Setiap hari kami akan bermain di taman, berlarian berkejaran. Berguling-guling di tanah berumput lalu akan berbaring dan tertawa bersama-sama. Aku belajar dan bermain hal yang sama dengannya. Aku melakukan semua yang ia minta, mengikutinya tanpa pernah membantah atau bertanya. Ia memang sangat menyayangiku. Aku diperlakukan seperti sangat berharga baginya.

Saat malam tiba, ia akan mencariku dan tidur denganku. Ia tidak pernah membiarkanku menjauh darinya. Ia tidak akan tidur jika aku tidak tidur bersamanya. Aku seperti guling baginya. Ia mendekapku dengan erat, meletakkan sebelah kakinya pada tubuhku dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pundakku, posesif.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Fairy tale itu hanya sebuah dongeng. Untuk seseorang sepertiku, di dunia nyata ini, tidak ada yang namanya prajurit ataupun pangeran. Yang ada hanyalah pemilik dan peliharaannya.

Seberharga apapun aku untuk Mingyu, aku hanyalah seorang peliharaan, seorang pelayan, seseorang yang dia miliki untuk kepentingannya. Aku tidak berhak untuk apapun. Ibaratnya aku hanya sebuah boneka, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Aku hanya perlu menerima dan memberi apapun yang ia inginkan.

Aku tidak berpikir Mingyu akan memperlakukanku sama seperti 20 tahun yang lalu. Aku dan dia sama-sama pria dewasa sekarang. Dan aku sangat yakin semua perlakuannya di masa kecil akan berubah seiring dengan semakin bertambahnya usia kami. Aku sangat yakin.

Suara deringan telepon di pagi hari membangunkanku yang tertidur sangat lelap. Aku meraba-raba mencari ponsel putih ku.

"Hallo, Manajer Lee, ada apa?" Aku berbicara dengan suara serau khas bangun tidur.

" _Manajer Jeon, segera ganti bajumu, kau harus ada di kantor sebelum jam 8. Mingyu akan pulang dari Inggris hari ini."_ Aku terlonjak dan terduduk, selimut abu-abu yang ku pakai terjatuh dan memperlihatkan tubuh atasku yang naked.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Dia mengatakan akan langsung ke kantor begitu ia mendarat. Bergegaslah."

"Bukankah seharusnya ia kembali senin depan?"

" _Itu pasti hanya akal-akalannya supaya tidak dijemput dengan selusin pengawal. Sudahlah, cepat kemari dan menyiapkan semuanya sebelum bos baru muncul."_

"Baiklah."Manajer Lee menutup teleponnya.

Dengan penuh semangat aku bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tergesa-gesa memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan. Aku memakai baju dengan senyuman yang ku kulum simpul. Aku begitu bersemangat. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku mematut ke cermin yang menampilkan sosokku yang berbalut pakaian kantor dengan kemeja putih dan jas dan celana hitam. Aku tidak memakai dasiku, terlalu risih untuk menggunakannya. Aku melihat wajahku dan sedikit menata rambutku. Aku tersenyum melihat penampakan diriku sendiri. Tampan. Bagaimanapun aku harus terlihat baik di depan Mingyu.

Aku mengambil tas kerja yang tergeletak di atas meja, berjalan keluar dan menuruni tangga. Ini adalah rumah yang juga milik Mingyu. Aku berjalan ke arah meja makan, aku harus sarapan dulu setidaknya.

"Aaa, siapa kau?" Teriakku pada seseorang yang mendorongku dari belakang hingga terjatuh ke atas meja makan, orang itu menindih tubuhku.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?"

Deg! Suara itu...

 **-TBC-**

Maafkan aku yang kembali dengan fic baru (bukannya nyelesaian hutang malah nambahin huhuhuhu).

Well, beberapa hari ini aku sedang tergila-gila banget sama movie ini, **Uncontrolled Love**. Sungguh, kalian harus menonton film ini. Wang Bowen yang meranin Shu Nian aka Wonwoo benar-benar menggemaskan, ya Tuhan aku ingin menggigitnya. Lalu Meng Rui aka Xie yan aka Mingyu sangat tampan dan gentle, so hot, dan perhatian sangat cocok dijadikan suami. Cerita film ini bagus meski katanya Novelnya jauh lebih bagus pada beberapa bagian.

Ah, Wang Bowen itu mirip Wonwoo di beberapa bagian, coba saja cari fotonya, tapi lebih mirip kalo liat di filmnya sih hahaha.

Karakter Shu Nian itu penurut, manis, dan pemalu. Ia sosok yang selalu memerhatikan Xie Yan. Sementara Xie yan itu arogan, keras kepala, seseorang yang selalu membuat Shu Nian ketakutan meski hanya dengan pandangannya. Xie Yan adalah tipikal tuan muda yang nge-bossy.

Nah, tapi di Real life malah kebalikannya. Wang bowen justru yang ngebossy dan suka mengganggu MengRui. Bowen itu childish, suka php-in Mengrui, suka merintah Mengrui, suka ngambek juga. Sementara MengRui penyayang, perhatian, dan slave yang menuruti permintaan Bowen.

Pokoknya aku sangat suka relationship kedua orang ini, chemestry mereka dapet banget, mau di film ataupun di interview dan real life. Buatku BTS dari film ini justru lebih menarik dan berasa seperti nonton film Romance comedy, Bowen terlalu banyak tingkahnya jika sedang bersama Mengrui.

Kalau ada yang minat link video atau mau ikutan fangirlingan tntang film ini chat aku aja di PM atau di Line/ig nichanica

At least, sekian cuap-cuap heboh ku. Aku benar-benar ga sabar untuk meremake cerita ini. Hahaha. Lanjutannya akan di post setelah aku liat keantusiasan readernim sekalian, jika ga ada yang minat ya sudah jadi koleksi pribadi ajah. Bay bay bay... muach


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncontrolled Love**

 **(Meanie Version)**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Shu Nian

Kim Mingyu as Xie Yan

Genre: Romance, Boys Love

Rate: T-M

Disclaime:

Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik keluarga mereka dan milik Pledis Ent. Shu Nian milik Xie Yan, dan Wang Bowen milik Meng Rui. Dan aku hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka semua.

Author Note's:

Uncontrolled Love adalah sebuah **Boys Love** Movie Series dari China yang merupakan adaptasi dari Novel berjudul **Force Majeure** karya **Lan Lin**. Karena aku sangat menyukai kisah dan _cast_ -nya, jadi aku tertarik membuatnya ke dalam Meanie Version dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Hope you like it.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan cinta untuk Masternya, Kim Mingyu, selama lebih 20 tahun. Saat Mingyu mengetahuinya, ia malah menjauhkan Wonwoo dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Hidup keduanya berubah mulai saat itu.

Happy Reading

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

 **Previous Chap...**

"Aaa, siapa kau?" Teriakku pada seseorang yang mendorongku dari belakang hingga terjatuh ke atas meja makan, orang itu menindih tubuhku.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?"

Deg! Suara itu...

 **Chapter 2**

"Mingyu?" Tanyaku lebih untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantung dan nafas yang menderu kasar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ujarnya seraya mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi aku memejamkan mataku sekejap, seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ini.

"Wonwoo, aku merindukanmu, sangat." Lanjutnya saat tidak ada balasan dariku. Suara rendahnya berbisik persis di telingaku, membuatku merinding.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Wonwoo-ya. Masih sama seperti dirimu yang dulu." Bibirnya sedikit menyentuh puncak telingaku, aku mati-matian menahan diriku untuk tidak bersikap aneh di depannya. Tapi sialnya jantungku masih belum bisa berdetak dengan normal.

Aku masih belum berbicara. Suara ku pasti akan bergetar karena aku sangat gugup sekarang. Sudah sangat lama kami tidak bertemu dan pertemuan ini benar-benar membuatku tidak siap, ditambah posisi kami sekarang yang sangat menyudutkanku. Wajahku berbantalkan lenganku sehingga pipiku tidak merasakan dinginnya meja, sementara Master menindihku dengan jarinya yang masih sangat senang bermain dengan pipi tirusku.

"Aku kembali seminggu lebih cepat dari jadwal sebelumnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. Aku bahkan tidak mau membuang waktuku barang sedetikpun untuk menunggu taksi. Jadi aku menaiki kereta cepat dari bandara dan bergegas ke sini."

Aku masih tidak percaya ia melakukan semua itu, kenapa juga ia harus begitu terburu-buru. Aku mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran bodohku jika ia melakukan ini karenaku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memberikanmu kejutan ini. Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Dan sepertinya aku berhasil." Mataku melebar, ia melakukannya benar-benar karenaku.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak senang dengan kepulanganku, kau sangat dingin." Ia menekan kuat pipiku dengan jarinya sebelum bangkit dengan cepat, sedikit membuat tubuhku tersentak.

Mingyu membalikkan badannya, aku segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaianku. Perlahan aku melihat ke arahnya. Mataku menelusuri tubuh tingginya mulai dari kaki dan perlahan naik menuju ke wajahnya. Dagunya, bibirnya, rahang tegasnya, tahi lalat di pipi kirinya, lalu hidung bangirnya. Pandanganku mengarah ke matanya yang bersinar cerah lalu dahinya yang indah serta rambut hitam kelamnya. Mingyu benar-benar sempurna. Satu detakan kuat menerkam jantungku, membuatku gugup dan merasakan sesak.

Aku masih memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku, aku tidak peduli untuk saat ni. Ia begitu sayang untuk ku lewatkan.

Sebuah senyum terlukis dari sudut bibirnya, menampakkan taringnya yang memanjang tidak normal. Ia lalu tersenyum penuh dan menarik pundakku mendekat kepadanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, apakah kau merindukanku? Katakan padaku."

Aku kelagapan, rasa gugup kembali menyerangku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Master." Jari tangannya yang berada di tengkukku mengusap-usap bagian tersebut, aku merinding kembali.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Aku, umm..." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, tentu saja." Jawabnya terkekeh. "Kau adalah Wonwoo ku. Aku akan mempercayai semua ucapanmu." Master kembali merangkul pundakku. Aku gelisah, tidak berhenti menatap lantai, aku gugup.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Aku akan mengantar mu ke kantor."

Mingyu menarik tubuhku merapat padanya. Lalu ia membawa ku tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku. Kami pun pergi bersama menuju kantor.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Pintu kaca berukuran lebar itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Barisan karyawan lelaki dan perempuan terlihat di kiri kanan membentuk sebuah koridor khusus. Sesaat begitu Mingyu melangkah masuk, semua orang di sana membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Mingyu melangkah memasuki gedung perusahaan dengan angkuh, dilengkapi kaca mata hitam dan baju _turtle neck_ yang menutupi leher kecoklatannya. Ia benar-benar arogan dan penuh intimidasi tapi juga tampan, khas seorang tuan muda.

"Apa kabar, Master Kim?" Seru para karyawan.

"Tidak ada Master Kim lagi, tapi Presiden Kim." Seru Mingyu seraya memberikan senyum kepada para pegawainya.

Mingyu sangat berkharisma dan aura kepemimpinannya benar-benar terasa. Ditambah dengan tubuh tinggi nan tegap disertai wajah yang sangat tampan, menjadi seorang presiden perusahaan sebesar ini sangatlah cocok untuknya. Sementara itu aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Menjadi pengawalnya seperti biasanya.

"Appa!"

Panggil Mingyu lalu memeluk Tuan Besar, ayahnya. Lelaki yang menjelang 60 tahunan itu tertawa kecil dan menyambut anak kesayangannya, memeluk Mingyu disertai dengan beberapa tepukan sayang di punggung bidangnya. Mereka berpelukan, sangat hangat. Aku hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan, ikut berbahagia untuk mereka.

"Baru datang sudah membuat masalah, eum?" Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar teguran ayahnya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk langsung ke kantor, semua orang menunggumu." Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendapatkan ceramah singkat dari ayahnya.

Pandangan Tuan Kim mengarah kepadaku, membuatku sedikit takut.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersama-sama?"

"Ah, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di luar. Manajer Jeon terlihat sedang memerlukan bantuan tadi, jadi aku menghampirinya." Aku mengangguk kecil dan memberikan senyum simpul kepada Tuan Kim. Setidaknya jawaban Mingyu membuatku terselamatkan. Tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia menjemputku ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Haha, baiklah. Kau sudah belajar dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, appa. Aku bahkan sudah sangat paham dengan bisnis perusahaan ini." Jawab Mingyu dengan sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Ayo ke ruanganmu."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke ruangannya, semua karyawan menyambut kedua orang penting di perusahaan ini. Mereka membungkuk dengan hormat. Aku hanya mengiringi dari belakang bersama manajer Lee. Mingyu sangat gagah.

"Ah, Manajer Lee." Panggilan tiba-tiba Mingyu membuatku dan manajer Lee berhenti mendadak.

"Minta semua orang berkumpul di ruang konferensi dalam waktu 10 menit, oke?! Terima kasih sebelumnya." Setelah memberikan perintah pertamanya, Mingyu melenggang begitu saja ke dalam ruangannya. Manajer Lee yang terlihat tidak senang, ia mendapatkan perintah bahkan disaat Mingyu belum memasuki ruangannya.

"Hari-hari baik kita sepertinya akan berakhir." Ujar Manajer Lee. Aku hanya memandangnya, tidak berniat berkomentar apapun. "Nasibmu benar-benar buruk, Jeon Wonwoo." Sambungnya seraya menepuk pundakku dan berbalik menghilang ke ruangannya.

Aku terdiam dan melihat ke ruangan Mingyu. Aku memikirkan ucapan Manajer Lee. Tapi bagiku kepulangan Mingyu bukanlah hal buruk, itu justru membuatku bahagia. Kehadiarannya membuatku senang dan aku menyunggingkan senyum manisku karena memikirkannya.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Malam semakin larut, Jam kerja sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, bahkan para karyawan sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Lampu-lampu sudah dipadamkan. Perusahaan besar ini jadi sangat sepi dan mencekam. Meskipun begitu aku yakin masih ada beberapa karyawan yang masih berada di meja kerjanya, lembur. Sama halnya seperti diriku yang masih bergelut dengan kertas-kertas yang masih harus aku periksa. Jabatan sebagai manajer keuangan sedikit membuat pekerjaanku menumpuk.

Suara dentingan pesan masuk ke ponselku membuatku melepaskan pena yang sedang ku gunakan. Ku raih ponsel putihku dan mengecek pengirimnya. Aku tersenyum saat membaca namanya. Langsung saja aku ketikkan balasan dari pesannya sebelum suara Mingyu mengagetkanku.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia membuatku kaget.

"Ah, eum, hampir selesai." Mingyu mengerlingkan matanya malas.

"Aku harus segera memisahkan dokumen-dokumen ini." Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan jawabanku. Ia berjalan ke arah mejaku dan menduduki ujungnya.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar."

"Iya." Aku menjawabnya dengan sangat pelan.

Aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku sambil sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Ayolah, ia terus memandangiku. Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kertas-kertas ini? Yang ada aku malah semakin gugup dan berdebar-debar. Membuat gerakanku menjadi melambat. Mingyu terlihat semakin tidak sabar dengan kerjaku.

"Master, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja terlebih dulu? Ini akan memakan waktu sebelum aku menyelesaikannya. Master tidak perlu menungguku." Aku tahu Mingyu akan merasa kesal dengan jawabanku. Tapi diperhatikan sedalam ini olehnya juga menyulitkanku. Lagi-lagi aku meliriknya dengan gugup.

"Diamlah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Tegasnya.

""Iya." Hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab.

Mingyu masih berada pada posisi yang sama beberapa saat, ia masih memandangiku. Sementara aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi seraya menormalkan detak jantungku. Aku mendengar Mingyu menghela nafasnya dengan berat sebelum iya menyuruhku untuk bangun dari kursiku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat jika seperti itu. Sana bangun." Iya memerintahkanku lagi, akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi ia mulai mengambil alih perkerjaanku. Membaca deretan-deretan huruf dan angka di dalam kertas-kertas putih itu. Ia melakukannya dengan gesit.

Aku memandang Mingyu. Ia selalu seperti ini, tidak enggan untuk membantu pekerjaanku. Sedari kecil, ia akan memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Terkadang aku merasa seperti seorang pangeran meskipun pada kenyataannya aku hanyalah seorang 'peliharaannya'. Aku tersenyum menerima perlakuan manis Mingyu. Mataku tidak berhenti menatapnya barang sekejappun, sampai akhirnya ia menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Setelah pekerjaanku beres, kami pun meninggalkan kantor. Mingyu akan pergi makan malam dengan seseorang, aku tidak tahu dengan siapa. Aku mengantarnya ke tempat janjiannya. Terkadang aku juga merangkap sebagai sopirnya di saat yang dibutuhkan, bagaimanapun aku adalah pelayannya. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan, Mingyu cenderung sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sementara aku terlalu segan dan gugup untuk banyak bicara.

Kecepatan mobil kulambatkan, kami sudah sampai di tempat Mingyu janjian, sebuah restoran China. Mingyu langsung keluar dari mobil bahkan disaat mesin mobil belum mati dengan sempurnya. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Baby, kau merindukanku?"

"Mingyu-ya, aku sangat merindukanmu sayang."

Aku keluar dari mobil, melihatnya memeluk dan mencium bibir seorang wanita. Begitu mesra dan intim. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika itu di tempat umum. Melihat itu membuatku terdiam, sesuatu di dalam tubuhku terasa nyeri. Aku tidak menyukai ini tapi aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Aku hanya menatap mereka tanpa bergerak, mematung di tempatku berdiri. Mingyu bercengkrama dengan wanita itu.

 **\- TBC –**

Note Again:

Thanks buat respon kalian yang sangat baik untuk fanfic ini. Aku senang membaca komentar kalian, membuatku bersemangat. Buat yang nanyain link filmnya, udah aku balas kan? Kalian bisa searching di Youtube juga, udah ada engsubnya juga.

 **Ah iya, Voting dong untuk karakter wanita nya itu bagusnya siapa. Aku kebingungan.**

Ada yang nanyain umurnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Cerita ini terjadi di saat Wonwoo berumur 32 tahun dan Mingyu berumur 31 tahun. Sebenarnya kalau di novelnya umur Mingyu itu 27 tahun, tapi itu terlalu jauh menurutku, jadi aku membayangkan Mingyu berumur 31 saja, hehe. Jadi Mingyu kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan S3 nya, kan dia sekolah ke Inggris.

Eumm, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku luruskan.

Pertama, aku tidak menyuruh atau mewajibkan kalian untuk menonton film ini, feel free aja buat siapa yang tertarik ^^

Kedua, dari awal aku mengatakan ini **Boys Love** lalu saat di review muncul **Guest** dengan kritikan bahkan sedikit 'hujatan' sampai bawa-bawa orang tua, agama dan tuhan, itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Come on guys, be a smart reader. Kalau sudah tau ini fiksi/film gay, lalu kamu anti boys love, ngapain masih di baca? Bukankah itu terlihat sangat bodoh? Maaf jika aku berkata kasar, tapi lain kali berkomentarlah dengan sesuai atau close your tab. Gampang kan?

Ketiga, buat yang mikir semua film boys love itu selalu identik dengan adegan ranjang/sex, itu kurang tepat. Ada banyak film yang BL yang memberikan edukasi dan pengalaman tentang kehidupan, hanya saja terkadang kita perlu melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Uncontrolled Love ini bahkan tidak ada adegan boys kissingnya sama sekali. **Nikmati karya seninya,abaikan keburukan di dalamnya.**

Di chapter depan akan dijelaskan tentang perasaan Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu. Karena mereka tidak hanya sebatas Master and his 'pets'.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat responnya yah, kalau ga ada halangan aku akan ngepost ff ini 2-3 kali seminggu. Semoga mood ku tidak memburuk, makanya tetap review yah buat nyemangatin. Bay bay bay. Muach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uncontrolled Love**

 **(Meanie Version)**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Shu Nian

Kim Mingyu as Xie Yan

Genre: Romance, Boys Love

Rate: T-M

Disclaime:

Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik keluarga mereka dan milik Pledis Ent. Shu Nian milik Xie Yan, dan Wang Bowen milik Meng Rui. Dan aku hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka semua.

Author Note's:

Uncontrolled Love adalah sebuah **Boys Love** Movie Series dari China yang merupakan adaptasi dari Novel berjudul **Force Majeure** karya **Lan Lin**. Karena aku sangat menyukai kisah dan _cast_ -nya, jadi aku tertarik membuatnya ke dalam Meanie Version dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Hope you like it.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan cinta untuk Masternya, Kim Mingyu, selama lebih 20 tahun. Saat Mingyu mengetahuinya, ia malah menjauhkan Wonwoo dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Hidup keduanya berubah mulai saat itu.

Happy Reading

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

 **Previous Chap...**

Aku keluar dari mobil, melihatnya memeluk dan mencium bibir seorang wanita. Begitu mesra dan intim. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika itu di tempat umum. Melihat itu membuatku terdiam, sesuatu di dalam tubuhku terasa nyeri. Aku tidak menyukai ini tapi aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Aku hanya menatap mereka tanpa bergerak, mematung di tempatku berdiri. Mingyu bercengkrama dengan wanita itu.

 **Chapter 3**

"Wonwoo-ya, kemarilah."

Panggilan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersadar. Ia menarik nafas sebentar, mencoba menenangkan diri dan detakan jantungnya yang sekejap lalu berirama lebih cepat. Wonwoo melangkah mendekati Mingyu dan wanita yang tidak Wonwoo tahu siapa itu. Sempat terbersit dalam hatinya, mungkinkah itu kekasih Mingyu? Namun ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya sekarang.

"Kemarilah, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Dia adalah..."

"Hello, namaku Chou Tzuyu, pacar Mingyu." Potong sang wanita, Mingyu tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan Tzuyu. "Kau pasti Jeon Wonwoo, kan? Mingyu sangat banyak menceritakan tentangmu."

Wonwoo memperhatikan senyum Tzuyu, dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Bertubuh ramping, berambut panjang, kulit putih bersih, ditambah paras yang cantik dilengkapi selera fashion yang bagus. Wonwoo pikir, Tzuyu sangat cocok dengan Mingyu.

"Senang berkenalan tenganmu, Nona Chou." Jawab Wonwoo dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Kamu tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelayan. Kau sangat imut." Wonwoo menundukkan pandangannya mendengar ucapan Tzuyu.

"Hentikan itu." Ujar Mingyu dengan malas.

"Master, nikmati makan malammu dengan Nona Chou." Tzuyu tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. "Saya tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Kabari saja jika kalian sudah selesai, saya akan menjemput Master." Wonwoo membungkuk kecil dan hendak segera berbalik ke mobil.

"Hei, Kau mau kemana, huh? Kau tidak boleh pergi." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan merangkulnya.

"Aku yang akan memilih apa yang akan kita makan, ayo masuk."

Mingyu mengajak kedua orang berlainan jenis ini masuk ke dalam restoran. Seorang lelaki manis di sisi kirinya, yang ia rangkul dengan erat. Lalu seorang wanita cantik di sisi kanannya, dengan pelukan mesra di pinggang ramping sang wanita.

Mingyu lebih memilih duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo dan berhadapan dengan Tzuyu. Semenjak duduk di meja yang sudah dipesankan oleh Miss Jung, sekretarisnya di kantor, suasana begitu canggung. Tzuyu sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya, memotret Mingyu berulang kali dengan fitur kamera dari ponsel terbarunya itu. Sementara Wonwoo hanya duduk dengan kikuk, ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini. Tetapi siapa yang bisa menolak perintah Kim Mingyu? Bahkan Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk hanya mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Selamat malam tuan, apakah anda sudah siap untuk memesan?" Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka, menyerahkan buku menu untuk dipilih oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu membolak balik daftar menu tersebut beberapa waktu untuk memilihkan menu yang akan mereka makan.

"Tolong tiga paket _deluxe_ pasta _seafood_ , ah yang satunya diganti dengan daging saja. Untuk minumnya tiga jus mangga."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar, tuan." Sang pelayan mengambil buku menu dan beralih dari meja mereka.

Wonwoo memerhatikan wajah Tzuyu yang sedikit merengut.

"Sayang, aku sedang tidak ingin sesuatu yang manis. Aku sedang diet." Tzuyu merengek kepada Mingyu. Wonwoo menunduk, merasa pemikirannya tentang Tzuyu benar.

"Tapi Wonwoo menyukainya, iya kan?" Jawab Mingyu seraya bertanya dengan senyuman kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kelagapan, ia merasa sangat-sangat tidak enak dengan Tzuyu. Ia jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tzuyu mendengus, "Jangan-jangan pasta daging juga untuk Wonwoo?"

"Tentu saja, ia alergi dengan seafood." Wonwoo menunduk mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Di lain sisi, rona tidak senang semakin terlihat di wajah Tzuyu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Master Mingyu bisa sangat perhatian seperti itu." Serunya dengan sinis. "Orang yang tidak mengenal kita mungkin akan berpikir jika ..." Tzuyu melambatkan ucapannya di sini, seolah memancing Mingyu untuk bertanya.

"Berpikir apa?" Berhasil, Mingyu tertarik dengan ucapannya.

"Berpikir jika ia adalah kekasihmu dan aku hanya lah orang ketiga di sini." Jawab Tzuyu santai tapi matanya melirik tajam ke arah Wonwoo.

Mendengar itu membuat Wonwoo terkesiap.

"Ah, kau sungguh lucu, Nona Chou. Aku adalah pelayannya semenjak aku kecil." Jawab Wonwoo mencoba untuk menghentikan pemikiran Tzuyu.

"Karena itulah hal itu bisa terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu." Wonwoo terbelalak mendengar argumen dari Tzuyu.

"Sebaiknya kau memerhatikannya, ia mungkin saja mempunyai gairah seperti seorang gay." Sinis Tzuyu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Geram Mingyu membuat yang lain terkaget.

"Aku mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan." Seru Tzuyu tidak mau kalah.

"Dia sangat mirip dengan teman dari teman lelaki British yang aku temui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Penampilannya sangat feminim." Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa was-was mendengar cerita Tzuyu.

"Coba tebak, mereka tinggal bersama setiap hari, bahkan pergi shopping dengan berpegangan tangan."

Brakkk

"Tutup mulutmu, Chou Tzuyu!" Mingyu menggeprak meja. Ia melotot dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku sangat benci dengan semua hal itu." Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman, mungkin lebih tepatnya sedih mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain, tapi jika kau berani mengaitkanku pada hal-hal seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku jika mencampakkanmu." Hardik Mingyu seraya membuka dompetnya dan melemparkan sebuah kartu kredit ke atas meja.

Tzuyu terbelalak, sementara Wonwoo hanya dapat menunguk, tidak bisa berkata apapun, lagi pula ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk berbicara.

Mingyu segera berlalu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan emosi yang membuncah. Ia sangat marah, kesal, dan benci dengan segala tuduhan Tzuyu.

"Mingyu-ya, aku hanya bercanda. Kim Mingyu!" Panggil Tzuyu saat Mingyu sudah pergi. Wonwoo pun segera bangkit dan mengejar masternya tersebut. Mereka kembali kerumah dengan keadaan buruk.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Mingyu membanting pintu rumah dengan kasar. Amarahnya masih memuncak. Ia melepaskan _coat_ nya dengan terburu-buru dan melemparkannya asal. Di belakangnya Wonwoo mengikuti, menutup pintu dengan pelan dan membereskan kekacauan yang dilakukan tuan mudanya.. Wonwoo mendekat, mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Mingyu.

"Master, Nona Tzuyu pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ia hanya bercanda mengenai temannya itu."

"Bercanda juga ada batasannya." Sergahnya dengan cepat.

"Lelaki dan lelaki, itu penyakit." Seru Mingyu lagi dengan tajam. Ucapan Mingyu melukai hati Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak akan terganggu jika ia mengatakan itu dihari yang lain, tapi hari ini? Di depanmu? Itu sangat menggangguku." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menunduk prihatin.

"Ia pasti melakukan itu dengan sengaja."

"Tuan Muda, perasaan itu tidak dibatasi oleh jenis kelamin."

"Aku lapar, dimana Jaera? Tidak adakah yang membuat makanan?" Mingyu mengabaikan ucapan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo sangat memakluminya.

"Nona Jaera pulang ke rumah untuk menjenguk anaknya. Aku tidak tahu jika Master akan pulang ke rumah untuk makan malam." Pandangan Mingyu tidak terlepas dari Wonwoo, suasana ini sedikit terasa canggung.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Master pulang ke rumah orang tuamu, mereka pasti sudah memasak banyak makanan kesukaanmu." Tambah Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak." Bantah Mingyu dengan cepat.

"Eum, kalau begitu saya akan mengantarkan Master ke restoran terdekat saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku lelah." Tukas Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kalau _delivery order_?" Wonwoo hampir kehabisan ide jika ini juga di tolak.

"Itu tidak bersih, tidak mau." Tolak Mingyu dengan raut keberatan yang sangat kentara. Ia pecinta kebersihan dan kenyamanan.

Mendapatkan penolakan kesekian kalinya membuat Wonwoo mendesah kasar. Tuan mudanya ini memang terlalu pemilih dan sangat pemaksa.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam kulkas, aku bisa memasak jika anda bersedia menunggu." Wonwoo menawarkan dengan ragu-ragu. Kadang ia menyesali kenapa tuan mudanya ini sangatlah keras ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuh tegapnya di sandaran sofa, kedua tangannya ia naikkan ke atas. Ia merasa nyaman seketika. Mungkin juga ia merasa senang karena berhasil membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo memasak untuknya.

"OK."

Hanya itu balasan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Entah ia merasa senang atau kesal dengan tingkah sang tuan muda.

Sementara itu, Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebenarnya semua anjuran Wonwoo tadi ia tolak hanya sebagai alasan saja. Ia begitu merindukan masakan Wonwoo dan terlalu malas untuk menyuruh Wonwoo memasak untuknya secara gamblang. Lagipula sedikit mempermainkan Wonwoo jelas menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Mingyu.

Wonwoo mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang ia temukan di kulkas. Mungkin ia akan membuat daging tumis dan telur dadar, mengingat hanya itu yang tersisa. Salahkan Mingyu yang muncul tiba-tiba tadi pagi, jadi ia dan Jaera -koki di rumah Mingyu- belum sempat berbelanja. Mereka baru berencana akan ke pasar hari sabtu nanti. Wonwoo jadi berdecak kesal mengingat hal itu.

Dengan telaten Wonwoo mengiris daging menjadi bagian yang tipis-tipis. Ia cukup mahir melakukan hal ini, karena selama ini ia memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaera tidak banyak membantu karena Wonwoo tidak ingin merepotkan sang koki. Ia hanya merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan layanan, sementara ia sendiri adalah seorang pelayan.

Sepertinya Wonwoo terlalu terlarut dalam suasana memasaknya, hingga ia sesekali tersenyum dengan manis. Tumis daging hampir matang , ia tinggal memotong paprika dan mencampurkannya dengan daging. Lalu Wonwoo memecahkan dua butir telur untuk ia bikin telur dadar. Ia baru saja selesai mengiris paprika saat Mingyu berteriak dari ruang makan.

"Wonwoo-ya, makanannya belum siap?"

"Iya, hampir selesai, sebentar." Jawab Wonwoo.

Tangannya terus bergerak dengan lincah, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Mingyu datang dan menubrukkan dirinya pada punggung kecil Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku lapar." Seru Mingyu sangat dekat dengan telinga Wonwoo. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Wonwoo.

"Hampir selesai, satu menit lagi." Jawab Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan cepat Wonwoo memasukkan paprika ke dalam tumisan lalu mengaduknya dengan cekatan.

"Masih harus menunggu?" Mingyu dapat melihat telur yang masih berada di dalam mangkuk kecil itu. Mingyu merengut karena hal itu, ia meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Wonwoo.

"Eumm."

"Jika tidak ada yang bisa segera aku makan, maka aku akan memakanmu, aeungh." Mingyu mengulum dan menggigit telinga Wonwoo.

"Aah, Master ini akan selesai dalam beberapa detik." Tubuh Wonwoo langsung bergetar hebat. Nafas hangat Mingyu menerpa kulit tipisnya menciptakan sensasi hangat di sana. Ia menarik pundaknya menjauh tapi Mingyu menahannya. Jantung Wonwoo berdebar-debar. Ia berusaha menahan kewarasannya.

"Aku sudah selesai memakan telinganya, selanjutnya apakah wajah?" Bisik Mingyu yang terdengar begitu sensual di telinga Wonwoo.

"Aaa, selesai." Teriak Wonwoo. Tangan putihnya bergerak semakin cepat, lalu menyerahkan sepiring daging tumis ke hadapan Mingyu.

Setelah menerima makan malamnya, Mingyu segera meninggalkan dapur tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sementara Wonwoo, ia merasa lemas seolah-oleh baru saja dikejutkan sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Nafasnya menderu-deru, membuat dadanya naik turun dengan ritme yang cepat. Wonwoo ketakutan sekaligus merasa senang. Perasaannya campur aduk, tapi ia harus segera menormalkan keadaan dirinya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Mingyu lagi.

Mingyu makan dengan sangat lahap saat Wonwoo datang dengan sepiring telur dadar.

"Jeon Wonwoo memang yang terbaik. Kau sangat tahu seleraku." Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mingyu, mencoba untuk mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Nah, coba ini, buka mulutmu." Mingyu menyodorkan sepotong daging ke arahnya. Wonwoo membuka mulutnya perlahan, menerima suapan daging hasil masakannya sendiri. Rasa dagingnya jadi berubah.

"Bagaimana, enak kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku ingin makan sup rumput laut sebelum tidur nanti."

"Err, apakah kau akan menginap di sini?" Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu pun melihat Wonwoo, "Aku sudah sangat lama tidur tanpa memeluk Wonwoo ku." Mingyu tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, semburat merah muda mewarnai wajah Wonwoo sekarang.

"Master, itu terjadi saat kita masih kecil. Tapi sekarang sepertinya itu tidak pantas." Mingyu melirik tidak mengerti ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah, sepertinya ia salah biscara.

"Aku akan membereskankan ruang tidurmu."

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang hendak bangun.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap tidur denganmu, seperti waktu kita masih kecil."

Wonwoo tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, ia hanya harus mendengarkan ucapan Mingyu.

"Bergegaslah, aku akan menunggumu di tempat tidur." Selanjutnya Mingyu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih belum bergeming, ia merasa ragu dengan tindakannya kali ini.

Mngyu sedang Mandi saat Wonwoo masuk ke kamarnya dan membereskan tempat tidur. Wonwoo teringat dengan kotak rahasianya, ia meraih kotak itu dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Foto-foto Mingyu semenjak kecil sampai sebelum ia berangkat ke Inggris. Semuanya Wonwoo simpan dengan dengan sangat baik. Wonwoo melihatnya satu-persatu, hatinya kembali diliputi perasaan cemas.

Terlebih dengan yang baru saja terjadi tadi, ia merasa takut. Takut perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya semakin besar, takut Mingyu mengetahui hal besar yang ia sembunyikan dengan rapat-rapat itu.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Wonwoo dengan sembarangan menutup kotak rahasianya dan mendorongnya ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya barang-barang kecil." Jawab Wonwoo dengan gugup.

"Lalu kenapa tidak meletakkannya di dalam laci saja?" Mingyu masih penasaran.

"Tidak ada tempat kosong lagi di dalam laci. Itu jauh lebih nyaman buatku jika meletakkannya di sana."

"Benarkah? Biarkan aku melihatnya." Pinta Mingyu, ia berjongkok tapi keburu di tahan Wonwoo.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Suara mingyu mulai meninggi. Ia begitu penasaran.

"Aaa, jangan-jangan itu pakaian dalam perumpuan ya?" Mingyu menyeringai dengan wajah yang menggoda.

"Master."

"Lepaskan." Mingyu kembali berusaha meraih kotak itu.

"Master!" Tanpa sengaja Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu ke kasur dengan sangat kuat. Mingyu kaget, Wonwoo tidak pernah seperti ini kepadanya.

Sementara itu Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah. Ia terus menunduk, tidak ingin bertatapan dengan tuan mudanya.

"Master, setiap orang punya privasi. Ku harap anda bisa menghargainya." Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu. Sang master tercengang mendengar penuturan pelayannya. Ini tidak seperti Wonwoo-nya.

"Aku akan mandi. Tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Selamat malam." Setelah mengucapkan itu Wonwoo segera keluar kamar. Mingyu hanya memandang kepergian Wonwoo dengan penuh keingintahuan.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajahnya di pantulan cermin.

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain, tapi jika kau berani mengaitkanku pada hal-hal seperti itu, jangan salahkanku jika membuangmu."_

Ucapan Mingyu di restoran tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Wonwoo sadar, tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan bahkan berharap banyak pada tuan Mudanya. Mingyu membenci segala hal tentang gay, seharusnya ia tahu semua itu.

Namun yang lebih menakutkan untuk Wonwoo adalah jika Mingyu membuangnya. Dari kecil Wonwoo akan melakukan apapun supaya Mingyu mengakui keberadaannya. Ia tidak ingin di buang lagi seperti ia diwaktu bayi. Wonwoo hanya membutuhkan dan menginginkan seseorang menerimanya, bahkan jika hanya sebagai 'peliharaan'.

Wonwoo kira Mingyu sudah tertidur, jadi ia brniat akan tidur di kamar tamu saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Mingyu berbicara.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Naik ke tempat tidur." Mingyu memerintah tanpa bisa ditolak oleh Wonwoo. ia yang berkuasa.

Perlahan Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Mingyu dengan segera berbalik dan memeluknya. Posisi ini tidak pernah terganti sedari mereka keci, Mingyu akan memeluk Wonwoo dengan sebelah kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo, memperlakukannya seperti boneka. Memeluknya dengan begitu posesif.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sangat ramping." Mingyu berbisik. Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamar dengan nafas tertahan.

"Kulitmu sangat lembut." Jari-jari panjang Mingyu mengelus leher jenjang Wonwoo, mengusapnya berulang kali.

"Rambutmu juga sangat halus." Kini jemari itu mengusak rambut kelam Wonwoo, Mingyu memainkan helaian rambut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Seperti kau disaat masih kecil dulu." Suara Mingyu terdengar serau, Wonwoo masih sulit bernafas.

"Bagaiamana itu mungkin Master, aku hampir tiga puluh tahun." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Besok pindahlah ke rumah utama." Tangan Mingyu masih betah mengelus-elus pipi dan leher Wonwoo.

"tapi Tuan Besar menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang ia katakan, kamu hanya perlu menurutiku. Katakan itu keinginganku." Mingyu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Master, aku tidak akan bisa membantu banyak jika pun pindah ke sana."

"Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanyalah membiarkanku memlukmu ketika aku mengantuk." Wonwoo masih tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Apa yang sangat aku inginkan selama di Inggris adalah memelukmu ketika tidur." Wonwoo memjamkan matanya. Tidak ia pungkiri jika hatinya merasa senang mendengar seberapa Mingyu menginginkan dirinya.

"Wonwoo-ya, jangan pernah berpacaran dengan gadis manapun. Jangan biarkan mereka mengetahui seberapa indahnya dirimu. Kau adalah milikku. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengambilmu dariku."

Wonwoo meresapi semua perkataan Mingyu. Tanpa diminta atau dirusuhpun Wonwoo tidak akan mengencari gadis manapun, ia tidak akan menjadi milik siapapun, karena ia hanya untuk Master Mingyu saja. Ia membuka matanya dan terus memandang langit-langit putih kamarnya.

"Master." Panggil Wonwoo. tidak ada sahutan dari Mingyu.

"Master." Panggil Wonwoo lagi seraya membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu. Sang master sudah tertidur dengan tenang, mengistirahatkan wajah tampannya yang membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman.

Wonwoo menelusuri lekuk wajah tampan Mingyu lewat pandangannya. Ingin rasanya memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat d dahi Mingyu. tapi Wonwoo masih sangat sadar diri untuk tidak di lakukannya. Perlahan seulas senyum tertarik dari bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berbalik dan mengambil ponsel putihnya. Dibukanya fitur kamera, memposisikan sudut yang bagus kemudian memotret kebersamaannya dengan tuan muda Mingyu. ia akan menyimpan foto ini dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar mencintai Kim Mingyu.

 **\- TBC –**

 **Thanks buat semua dukungan kalian ya. Maaf ga bisa balas review nya satu persatu. Membaca komentar2 kalian adalah kesenangan tersendiri, membuatku semakin bersemangat. Terus dukung fanfic ini yah. Terima kasih readernim ^^**

 **Boleh nambahin BTS Movie ga? Sebagai Bonus chap mungkin?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uncontrolled Love**

 **(Meanie Version)**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Shu Nian

Kim Mingyu as Xie Yan

Genre: Romance, Boys Love

Rate: T-M

Disclaime:

Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik keluarga mereka dan milik Pledis Ent. Shu Nian milik Xie Yan, dan Wang Bowen milik Meng Rui. Dan aku hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka semua.

Author Note's:

Uncontrolled Love adalah sebuah **Boys Love** Movie Series dari China yang merupakan adaptasi dari Novel berjudul **Force Majeure** karya **Lan Lin**. Karena aku sangat menyukai kisah dan _cast_ -nya, jadi aku tertarik membuatnya ke dalam Meanie Version dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Hope you like it.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan cinta untuk Masternya, Kim Mingyu, selama lebih 20 tahun. Saat Mingyu mengetahuinya, ia malah menjauhkan Wonwoo dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Hidup keduanya berubah mulai saat itu.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

 **Q & A**

Di Chapter 2 Wonwoo senyum-senyum dapat sms dari siapa? Itu Mingyu

Apakah ayah Mingyu tidak menyukai Wonwoo? Mereka suka Wonwoo

Nanti Tzuyu balas dendam ga ke Wonwoo? Tunggu aja kejutannya ^^

Apakah Wonwoo tertekan di bawah kuasa Mingyu? Ga kok

Mingyu ada rasa ga sih ke Wonwoo? Wonwoo kesayangannya Mingyu

Status mereka apa? _Master and his 'pet'_

Mingyu maunya apa sih? Wonwoo

Tzuyu beneran pacarnya Mingyu? Iya _(di fanfic aja tapi ya #aku baper)_

Perlakuan Mingyu ke Wonwoo kayak orang pacaran, apa karena kebiasaan? Kebiasaan dan sayang

Mingyu suka Wonwoo tapi terhalang cinta terlarang? Mungkin

Apakah Mingyu _homophobic_? Mingyu _straight_ atau masih _straight_ hehe

 **Chapter 4**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menghantarkan rasa sejuk pada tubuh-tubuh yang penat, perlahan membuatnya menjadi lebih hangat.

Wonwoo sudah selesai berkemas dengan barang-barangnya. Permintaan Mingyu adalah mutlak dan tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Wonwoo tidak membawa banyak barang, hanya beberapa potong pakaian yang ia masukkan ke dalam koper kecilnya. Lagi pula, jarak antara rumahnya –rumah Mingyu- dengan mansion utama keluarga Kim tidaklah jauh.

Penampilan Wonwoo seperti biasa, santai dan bersahaja. Kaos putih selalu menjadi pilihan untuk atasan dalamnya, sementara _outer_ -nya ia memakai _sweater_ ungu tua yang sedikit kebesaran di badannya. Wonwoo juga hanya memakai jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Jika tidak sedang dalam _mode_ karyawan kantor, beginilah gaya berpakaian Wonwoo. Terlihat membosankan bagi beberapa orang, namun Wonwoo merasa sangat nyaman dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya ini.

Wonwoo menggeret koper putihnya melewati jalan setapak di taman halaman depan mansion Kim, bunga-bunga berwarna ungu menjajar di sepanjang jalan. Belum lagi naungan dahan-dahan pohon yang membuat sinar matahari sedikit terhalangi untuk langsung menjilati kulitnya yang putih cemerlang. Wonwoo menghirup udara yang selalu segar di taman ini, sedari kecil ia memang mnyukai pemandangan taman depan ini, rindang, asri, indah dan sejuk.

Paman Kang berlari sedikit tergopoh-gopoh melihat kedatangan Wonwoo. Dengan penuh hormat lelaki 60an itu segera mengambil koper yang berada di tangan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak ingin paman Kang memperlakukannya seperti seorang tuan muda juga, ia sudah berulang kali mengatakan kepada lelaki tua itu untuk memperlakukannya biasa saja. Akan tetapi paman Kang yang sudah 40 tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Kim tentu saja tidak mengubris permintaan Wonwoo. Lelaki tua itu menyayangi Wonwoo sama seperti tuan mudanya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Wonwoo." Paman Kang menyapa Wonwoo dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Saya sudah menunggumu sedari pagi," tambahnya.

"Paman, maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu." Wonwoo berujar seraya menunjukkan wajah permintaan maafnya. "Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, paman membuatku tidak nyaman." Wonwoo mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

Paman Kang tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa Wonwoo-ya." Wonwoo mendesah, selalu seperti ini.

"Tuan muda benar-benar berpikir untuk menyuruhmu tinggal di sini. Ia sudah mengabariku semenjak pagi tadi." Wonwoo mendengarkan ucapan paman Kang sambil terus berjalan.

"Ia menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat hari ini dan kembali ke kantor besok." Lanjut sang paman. Wonwoo berhenti sejenak dan mendesah, Mingyu memang seperti itu, selalu memutuskan semuanya sesukanya. "Kamarmu ada di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar tuan muda."

"Baiklah paman, terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu." Ujar Wonwoo tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu sungkan Wonwoo-ya. Lagipula siapa yang bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada tuan muda?" Paman kang terkekeh, Wonwoo pun.

"Tidak ada, paman." Mereka berdua tertawa kecil sebelum Wonwoo pamitan untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo menaiki tangga mansion mewah itu dengan perlahan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak ke rumah ini? Desain dan perabotan di dalamnya selalu indah dan mewah. Mata Wonwoo menelusuri lampu gantung kristal yang bergantungan pada besi berlapis emas. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki anak tangga satu persatu, merasakan pegangan tangga yang licin bebas debu.

Wonwoo melangkah dengan perlahan, seolah pijakan kakinya bisa merusak karpet indah di lantai jika ia berjalan tergesa. Ia terus melihat ke sekitarnya, berdecak kagum pada semua hal di sana. Wonwoo melihat sebuah pintu putih, tangannya membuka pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati. Aroma lavender menguar dari dalam kamar begitu daun pintu putih ia dorong. Wonwoo terdiam mengamati ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya itu.

Sebuah ranjang besar dengan seprai berwarna biru tua dan bantal-bantal bersarung putih. Meja nakas berbahan kayu coklat tua yang bagian atasnya diletakkan lampu tidur bertudung putih dan sebuah pigura kecil berisi fotonya dengan Mingyu. Lalu gorden besar berwarna putih menjuntai menutupi jendela yang dibuat sebesar dinding kamar yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu untuk ke balkon. Semilir angin menerbangkan tirai putih berbahan halus tersebut. Kamar itu sangat sesuai dengan selera Wonwoo yang begitu mencintai warna putih.

Sebuah notifikasi pesan terdengar dari ponsel Wonwoo. Ia mengeceknya lalu tersenyum simpul. Mingyu menanyakan apakah ia sudah di rumah dan menyuruhnya istirahat. Wonwoo mengabaikan pesan itu lalu berjalan mendekati tirai putih. Tangannya terulur ke depan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghentakkan kain putih itu, menariknya ke kedua sisi. Wonwoo menggeser pintu jendela yang dipenuhi kaca itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi seluruh bagian paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang terasa lebih segar dari biasanya.

Wonwoo menikmati waktunya. Seulas senyum yang sangat manis menghiasi bibir tipisnya, ia sangat bersyukur bisa ada di sini. Ia lebih bersyukur lagi karena tahu Mingyu yang menyiapkan semua ini. Mingyu terlalu paham dengan selera dan kesenangan Wonwoo. Perlakuan Mingyu yang seperti inilah yang membuat Wonwoo rela menjadi 'peliharaan' Mingyu sampai kapanpun.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Hari sudah sore. Langit sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan danremang-remang. Kesibukan di kota besar itupun mulai berganti. Nuansa malam yang penuh gairah terlihat dimana-mana.

Mingyu berjalan berdua dengan Tzuyu. Setelah kejadian kemarin Tzuyu berusaha keras untuk mengajak Mingyu keluar, beruntungnya Mingyu sedang dalam kondisi yang baik dan akhirnya menerima ajakan kencan pacarnya itu.

"Mingyu-ya, aku minta maaf tentang kemarin. Seharusnya aku tidak bercanda seperti itu di depan pelayan mu itu." Tzuyu menggandeng lengan Mingyu semakin erat, menempatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, bukan pelayan." Aura kelam tiba-tiba menguar dari nada suara Mingyu.

"Iya iya, aku tahu." Tzuyu mengerang.

"Kau sudah mendengar permintaan maafku, jadi lupakan mengenai kemarin, eumm?" Mingyu tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah.

"Kamu bahkan tidak mau menjawab telpon ataupun membalas pesanku. Aku ini pacarmu Kim Mingyu, bukan pegawaimu." Tzuyu benar-benar mengungkapkan unek-unek di hatinya. Mingyu mengabaikannya setelah kejadian itu dan wanita ini terlalu takut jika Mingyu benar-benar marah dan meninggalkannya. "Atau kau benar-benar ingin memecatku sebagai kekasihmu?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

Mingyu berhenti melangkah dan berhadapan dengan wanita cantik itu. "Aku tidak berpikir sesempit itu. Aku hanya terlalu penat dengan pekerjaanku yang sangat menumpuk dari awal aku masuk ke perusahaan." Mingyu memberikan penjelasan terbaiknya.

"Jangan jadikan perkerjaan sebagai alasanmu." Tzuyu tersenyum, ia merasa Mingyu sudah memaafkannya. Dengan berani juga ia mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada leher Mingyu.

Mingyu terkekeh dengan penuturan Tzuyu. Menurutnya Tzuyu menjadi sangat manis saat sedikit merajuk seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang indah seperti dirimu." Mingyu menyentuh ujung dagu lancip Tzuyu. Wanita itu sumringah sekali.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih memerhatikanku." Mingyu tersenyum. Tzuyu menberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Mingyu. Lalu mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Ayo masuk." Keduanya tertawa kecil, Tzuyu tidak melepaskan rangkulannya, mereka memasuki bar dengan keadaan yang terlihat bahagia.

Suasana hiruk pikuk terdengar di mana-mana, dentingan gelas, tawa wanita-wanita penghibur, gelak dan perintah lelaki-lelaki berdasi yang kesenangan dengan layanan yang mereka dapatkan, benar-benar berisik. Gelas-gelas berisi minuman beralkohol tergeletak di atas meja, beberapa piring buah-buahan juga ada di sana. Di dalam ruangan itu mereka tertawa dengan penuh kenikmatan, pelarian sesaat dari semua kepenatan jiwa, melupakan dunia nyata yang menanti di belakang pintu.

Di salah satu meja bagian ujung, Mingyu duduk dengan di apit oleh dua perempuan berpakaian minim. Wanita-wanita centil itu terus memaksanya untuk meminum alkoholnya. Bergantian mereka menyodorkan gelas memabukkan itu ke mulut Mingyu. Namun dengan senang hati Mingyu menerima pemberian mereka. Kehidupan malam seperti itu bukanlah hal baru bagi Mingyu.

Deringan ponsel membuat Mingyu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, berusaha fokus pada nama yang menelponnya. Mingyu berjalan keluar setelah mengenali ID yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Sementara itu Tzuyu yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya memerhatikan gerakan Mingyu yang keluar dari rauangan.

"Wonwoo-ya." Panggil Mingyu dengan suaranya yang serau.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan sebuah kontrak, Manajer Lee baru saja memberikannya kepadaku." Jawab Wonwoo _to do point_.

"Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu mendesahkan nama Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti jika kau sedang tidak bisa berbicara sekarang." Ujar Wonwoo dari seberang _line_.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku ada di Paradise Bar." Mingyu bersandar di dinding ruangan, ia merasa sangat pusing, ia terlalu banyak minum sampai menjadi sangat mabuk.

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Menyetop taksi yang lewat sembarangan. Ia melupakan semuanya, bahkan lupa jika ada banyak mobil di garasi yang bisa dipakainya untuk menjemput Mingyu. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Saat Mingyu memanggil namanya, Wonwoo merasa jika ada yang tidak benar dengan Mingyu. Dan benar saja, Mingyu dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang. Wonwoo sangat jarang melihat Mingyu mabuk, sehingga ia merasa panik sendiri.

"Tolong lebih cepat, kumohon." Pinta Wonwoo pada supir taksi yang ditumpanginya. Raut kecemasan benar-benar tergambar dari wajah dan suaranya.

Wonwoo baru akan masuk ke dalam bar saat ia melihat Mingyu dipapah oleh Tzuyu keluar.

"Aku minum terlalu banyak. Hehe." Mingyu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hati-hati." Tzuyu menahan tubuh Mingyu yang sempoyongan.

"Tuan Muda!" Wonwoo berseru menyapa keduanya.

"Wonwoo..." Refleks Mingyu melepaskan rangkulan Tzuyu dan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Tzuyu sarkatis.

"Tuan Muda, anda baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo menangkap tubuh Mingyu yang hampir terjatuh saat akan meraihnya.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo ku. Gadisku." Tzuyu terperanjat mendengar ucapan Mingyu. _Apa maksudnya?_ Batinnya tidak terima dengan panggilan Mingyu ke Wonwoo.

Mingyu menangkup leher Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, jemarinya bahkan mengelus pipi merona Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kulitmu sangat dingin eum?" Mingyu masih mengelus-elus Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Tzuyu. "Kau minum terlalu banyak." Teriaknya lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Mingyu tidak pernah selembut itu ketika menyentuhnya. Ada perasaan cemburu yang membara di hati wanita tersebut.

Bagaikan angin lalu, Mingyu sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Tzuyu. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Ia masih asik dengan Wonwoo-nya. Meletakkan tangannya melingkar di pundak Wonwoo, berusaha mengecup pipi ataupun terlinga Wonwoo. Sementara itu Wonwoo yang sadar dengan situasi berusaha keras untuk menahan sikap Mingyu.

"Nona Chou, Tuan Muda sepertinya minum terlalu banyak. Saya akan menanganinya, silahkan anda pulang dengan hati-hati. Selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tzuyu, Wonwoo menarik Mingyu dan merangkulnya berjalan menuju mobil Mingyu.

"Tuan Muda, apakah anda merasa lebih baik?"

Bukannya menjawab Mingyu malah bergumam dan terkekeh. Mingyu masih bermain-main dengan Wonwoo dan mengucapkan panggilan-panggilan dan hal-hal yang terdengar menjijikkan bagi Tzuyu yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia benar-benar marah dan cemburu melihat Mingyu dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu bmeringkuk di bangku penumpang. Saat Wonwoo akan menjalankan mobilnya, tiba-tiba Tzuyu masuk ke dalam dan duduk di samping Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang. Tzuyu dengan santainya bersikap seperti nyonya besar yang siap memberikan perintah kepada Wonwoo.

"Kekasihku minum terlalu banyak, jadi sebagai wanitanya tidak seharusnya aku pulang sendirian kan?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat, jelas-jelas ia ingin menantang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, sangat paham dengan maksud wanita tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan saya mengantar anda terlebih dahulu." Tukas Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak minum terlalu banyak, jadi tidak perlu merepotkanmu." Wonwoo memutar matanya, ia tahu ini hanya taktik Tzuyu.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam." Tepat saat Wonwoo melihat ke arahnya dari kaca spion depan, Tzuyu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu.

"Sayang, masih sakitkah?" Tzuyu benar-benar pintar, ia mendekati wajah Mingyu dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Mingyu terkekeh geli. Wonwoo melihat semuanya, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Jalankan mobilnya!" Perintah Tzuyu.

Wonwoo mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Lalu ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Kim. Tanpa ia ketahui Tzuyu tersenyum licik di belakangnya.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Dengan langkah terseok-seok Wonwoo menahan berat tubuh Mingyu. Tubuh Mingyu lebih tinggi dan berat dari tubuhnya. Ditambah dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, Mingyu bertambah berat untuk di kontrol.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku ingin tidur denganmu. Hehe." Mingyu meracau, bahkan ia berkali-kali ingin mencium pipi Wonwoo. Wonwoo terengah-engah menahan tubuh Mingyu.

"Memeluk Wonwooku adalah yang terbaik. Hmmm." Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo, sesekali ia hampir terjerembab ke depan.

"Master."

"Wonwooku hehe."

Tzuyu mengikut di belakang mereka. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana perlakuan tidak sadar Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Bahkan di bawah sadarnya, Wonwoo tetaplah yang diinginkan Mingyu. Dengan penuh rasa kesal, Tzuyu melihat kedekatan keduanya. Saat Wonwoo sedang sibuk mengurus Mingyu di dalam kamarnya, Tzuyu dengan tanpa peduli mencari kamar Wonwoo. Ketika melihat pintu putih persis bersebelahan dengan kamar Mingyu, ia merasa yakin jika itu kamar Wonwoo.

Tanpa segan Tzuyu masuk ke dalam kamar putih itu, menyalakan lampunya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kamar. Ia memerhatikan semuanya. Matanya melihat koper yang terbuka. Perlahan ia mendekati koper tersebut.

Tzuyu terperanjat saat melihat isi koper itu. Ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di atas tumpukan baju-baju. Ia jadi sangat yakin itu milik Wonwoo. Tzuyu menyentuh amplop coklat yang berada di antara tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dan foto di dalam kotak. Lalu ia mengambil tumpukan foto, ia melihatnya satu persatu. Mulai dari foto seorang anak kecil, pelajar sekolah, remaja sampai akhirnya ia terdiam melihat salah satu foto di tangannya. Itu foto Mingyu.

Tzuyu menutup kotak dengan tergesa saat mendengar suara. Ia berdiri dan berbalik dan sangat terkejut menemukan Wonwoo berdiri di depannya.

"Apakah semuanya sudah beres?" Tanyanya seraya menenangkan diri. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ini sudah sangat malam, saya akan mengantar anda pulang." Tawar Wonwoo yang langsung dibantah oleh Tzuyu.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang? Kekasihku sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, aku harus berada di sini untuk menjaganya." Tzuyu memberikan senyum cantik yang penuh ejekan kepada Wonwoo.

"Ia sudah ada di tempat tidurnya jadi anda bisa tenang sekarang." Jawab Wonwo masih mempertahankan kesopanannya kepada pacar tuan mudanya itu.

"Justru karena ia sudah tidur dan berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar makanya aku tidak bisa tenang." Gadis itu menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lalu sedikit memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha sangat sabar menghadapi Tzuyu.

"Nona Chou, Tuan dan Nyonya besar sedang berada di rumah." Tzuyu kaget mendengarnya. "Mereka akan curiga jika tahu tuan muda mabuk dan membawa seorang wanita ke rumah sampai larut malam seperti ini. Bukankah itu akan meningalkan kesan buruk mereka terhadapmu?" Tzuyu mencerna ucapan Wonwoo. Ia mempertimbangkanya. Ucapan Wonwoo ada benarnya, ia harus meninggalkan kesan bagus untuk kedua orang tua Mingyu.

"Ok, aku akan pergi." Wonwoo merasa sangat lega.

"Suatu hari aku juga akan tinggal di sini dengan nyaman." Wonwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan penuh keyakinan Tzuyu. "Tolong jaga dia." Titahnya lagi.

"Ah, satu lagi. Berhati-hatilah dengan barangmu." Wanita itu meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo sebelum menabrakkan bahu sempitnya pada pundak Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandang kotak merah miliknya dengan sayu. Dalam hatinya Wonwoo bertanya, apakah semuanya akan segera berakhir?

 **\- TBC –**

Uncontrolled Love Season 2 Rilis 20 agustus. Demi apa aku senang sekali. Langsung semangat, jejeritan. Mana kemarin di Fansmeet Rui dan Bowen nya manis banget dan romantis sekali, daku lemah huhuhu... Di tambah lagi Meanie yang semakin mesra, saat konser di Tokyo yang Mingyu rangkul pundak Wonwoo terus Wonwoo sanderin kepalanya ke Mngyu terus mereka yang dekat-dekatan, lirik-lirikan, tatap-tatapan,,, aaaaaa manis sekali,,, huhuhu... Jepang emang surganya para shipper...

Maafkan aku menghilang sedikit lama. Semoga Chapter ini cukup sebagai pembukaan konflik pertama di Chapter depan.

Thanks buar feedback-nya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Uncontrolled Love**

 **(Meanie Version)**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Shu Nian

Kim Mingyu as Xie Yan

Genre: Romance, Boys Love

Rate: T-M

Disclaime:

Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik keluarga mereka dan milik Pledis Ent. Shu Nian milik Xie Yan, dan Wang Bowen milik Meng Rui. Dan aku hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka semua.

Author Note's:

Uncontrolled Love adalah sebuah **Boys Love** Movie Series dari China yang merupakan adaptasi dari Novel berjudul **Force Majeure** karya **Lan Lin**. Karena aku sangat menyukai kisah dan _cast_ -nya, jadi aku tertarik membuatnya ke dalam Meanie Version dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Hope you like it.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan cinta untuk Masternya, Kim Mingyu, selama lebih 20 tahun. Saat Mingyu mengetahuinya, ia malah menjauhkan Wonwoo dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Hidup keduanya berubah mulai saat itu.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

 **Q & A**

Apakah Tzuyu langsung ngasih tau Mingyu kalo Wonu suka dia? **Ga**

Mingyu ngusir wonu keluar negeri gara2 Tzuyu yah? **Sedikit**

Mingyu kapan putus sama Tzuyu? **Nanti, masih lama**

Wonwoo jemput Mingyu pake taksi kok pulangnya Wonwoo nyetir sendiri? **Kan Mingyu pake mobil sebelum ke bar, jadi pulangnya Wonwoo yang setirin ^^**

Apa Tzuyu tau Wonwoo suka sama Mingyu? **Curiga**

Perasaan Mingyu ke Wonwoo sebenarnya kaya gimana? **Sayang dan membutuhkan Wonwoo**

Mingyu sifatnya gimana sih? **penjelasan di chapter ini ^^**

Wonu ga pernah coba pacaran sama perempuan? **Ga**

 **Chapter 4**

Mingyu mencumbu seorang wanita dengan begitu panas. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati segala sentuhan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Tidak jauh dari keduanya, beberapa wanita lain mengelilingi mereka. Para wanita itu sangat cantik, bertubuh indah dengan lekukan dan tonjolan sempurna di beberapa bagian tubuh merka. Wanita-wanita itu berpakaian minim, menunjukkan belahan dada dan pangkal paha yang mulus, lalu liukan tubuh mereka yang begitu sensual dan erotis. Siapapun lelaki yang melihat mereka pastilah tergoda.

Wonwoo menatap tepat kearah kerumunan itu. Wonwoo menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi nikmatnya Mingyu bermain dengan salah satu diantara wanita itu, saling melumat bibir dan menggesekkan tangan ke kulit yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Kenapa Master Mingyu sendirian?"

"Kemana pelayan bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu?"

"Sudah dibuangkah? Lelaki tidak pernah konsisten, mereka selalu berubah-ubah."

"Hanya seorang bocah seperti Wonwoo ingin bersama dengan Master Mingyu untuk selamanya? Huh?"

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Bangunlah dari mimpimu itu."

"Kim Mingyu itu pewaris The Kim Grup. Lalu siapa dirimu? Hanya seorang pelayan dari panti asuhan."

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas disamakan dengan Alice. Hahaha."

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada di dalam dunianya."

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengharapkan hal yang terlalu berharga seperti Kim Mingyu."

"Hahahaha."

Suara wanita-wanita itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Wonwoo yakin Mingyu tidak akan sejahat itu untuk menelantarkan apalagi membuangnya. Tapi ucapan mereka terlalu nyata dan menyakiti perasaaannya. Wonwoo takut semuanya menjadi nyata. Wonwoo meringis, menggeleng berkali-kali. Ia tidak mau mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Wonwoo-ya"

"Jeon Wonwoo..."

Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar suara Mingyu memanggilnya.

"Wonwoo-ya."

"Hah!" Wonwoo tersentak. Ia membuka matanya, terkejut mendapati wajah Mingyu yang hanya 5 cm dari wajahnya. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, menstabilkan detak jantung dan deru nafasnya. Dilihatnya Mingyu mengerutkan dahi tanda kebingungan. Peluh tipis membasahi kening dan leher Wonwoo.

' _Ternyata hanya mimpi, tapi semua itu terasa sangat nyata.'_ Batin Wonwoo.

"Tuan Muda." Bisik Wonwoo seraya menegakkan badannya.

"Kau berada di sana semalaman?"Tanya Mingyu ketika sadar Wonwoo tertidur dengan kepala berada diatas kasur tapi dengan posisi tubuh duduk di lantai. Itu pastilah sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ah, itu..." Wonwoo menggigit bagian dalam ujung bibirnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia merasa canggung.

"Tuan muda minum terlalu banyak semalam, apakah kau merasa lebih baik?" Wonwoo mengalihkan topik dan ia melihat ke arah Mingyu dengan takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di ranjang dan malah duduk di sana? Kau pikir kau itu Alice yang bisa meringkuk dimana saja huh?" Mingyu mengomel. Ini yang sebenarnya ditakutkan Wonwoo. Tuan mudanya itu pasti akan marah menemukannya tidak berada di tempat tidur.

"Eumm..." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya. Ia jadi serba salah jika sudah seperti ini. Tidak mungkin juga ia berdebat dengan Mingyu, itu hanya akan membuat _mood_ sang tuan muda menjadi buruk dan bisa berefek kemana-mana. Jalan terbaik adalah diam dan hanya menurutinya.

"Kemarilah." Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah!" Wonwoo terduduk kembali, padahal ia baru mengangkat bokongnya saja. Tubuh bawahnya mati rasa, ia tidak mampu bahkan untuk berdiri.

Mingyu refleks melompat dari ranjang dan segera menarik Wonwoo, menempatkan tangannya di ruang antara ketiak dan tungkai lututnya. Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ke tempat tidur dan menidurkannya dengan cemas.

Wonwoo bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Mingyu. Tiba-tiba tangan Mingyu bergerak di paha atas Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Wonwoo gugup.

"Memberikanmu pijatan tentu saja." Mingyu menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sangat polos.

"Peredaran darah di kaki mu pasti tidak lancar, wajar saja mengingat semalaman ditekuk seperti itu." Tambah Mingyu lagi sambil masih memberikan pijatan-pijatan yang tidak terlalu kuat di paha Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Wonwoo, ia menepis tangan Mingyu. Wonwoo benar-benar takut dan gugup.

"Kenapa kau menjadi gugup seperti ini? Apakah kamu terangsang, eum?" Mingyu bukannya berhenti malah semakin menyentuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeliat tidak nyaman, "Bukan seperti itu. Jangan bicara sembarangan." Wonwoo bergerak menjauhkan badannya dari Mingyu, tapi Mingyu semakin mendekatinya. Wonwoo dapat melihat senyum jahil dari wajah tampan Mingyu. Ia jadi tahu jika tuan mudanya ini berniat menggodanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merona?" Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, eum?" Tangan Mingyu mendekat ke dada kiri Wonwoo, meletakkannya di sana, meremasnya dan menekannya sembarangan. Wonwoo tersentak kaget.

"Ah, hmm..." Wonwoo menahan desahan yang bisa keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Mingyu semakin gencar mengganggunya.

"Wonwoo ku bukan seorang gadis kan?" Mingyu meraba-raba tubuh atas Wonwoo, ia sangat suka mengganggu Wonwoo seperti ini. Ia menggelitiki Wonwoo dan kembali meraba-raba dadanya.

"Tuan muda jangan lakukan itu." Ujar Wonwoo sedikit berteriak. "Aaahh Tuan muda." Jeritnya lagi.

Mingyu tidak mengindahkan ucapan Wonwoo. Ia terlalu senang dengan kegiatannya.

"Tuan muda, kau harus segera mandi." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya dulu, haha." Tangan Mingyu masih berusaha untuk meraba-raba dan bahkan hendak menarik kaos putih yang dipakai Wonwoo. Wonwoo meronta-ront di bawah kungkungan Mingyu yang tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kim Mingyu!" Bentak Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung terdiam. Wonwoo tidak pernah berteriak sekeras itu apalagi membentaknya. Mingyu merasa heran. Wonwoo pun cukup terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia menunduk semakin dalam disertai perasaan takut.

Perlahan Mingyu melepaskan cengkeramannya dari baju Wonwoo. Ia menatap Wonwoo keheranan, sementara Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya kali ini, kau benar-benar pelit." Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku akan membiarkanmu melihat seluruh tubuhku jika kau menyusulku ke kamar mandi dan mengusap punggungku." Bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo disertai kekehan kecil darinya. Setelah itu Mingyu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, tawa halus terdengar dari kejauhan.

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat di atas ranjang. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Mingyu bisa semudah itu menyentuhnya. Ia takut, takut tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan membongkar semua hal yang sudah dijaganya bertahun-tahun. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menstabilkan detakan jantungnya yang seolah ingin memompa darah berkali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia ke sana bukan karena ucapan Mingyu tadi, tapi karena Mingyu menyuruhnya secara tidak langsung. Jika ia tidak ikut masuk ke kamar mandi, Mingyu akan kesal dan uring-uringan.

Mingyu mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan jemari panjangnya. Ia sedang berendam dengan nyaman di dalam _bathtub_. Lagi-lagi jantung Wonwoo memompa tidak wajar, ia tahu ini salah dan tidak seharusnya tapi salahkan sarafnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Perasaan hangat mengalir begitu saja di dalam hatinya. Perutnya melilit dan ia merasakan ada begitu banyak cc darah yang dibawa ke pipinya, ia merona. Wonwoo masih berdiri tidak jauh dari _bathtub_ , masih ragu untuk mendekati Mingyu.

Setelah menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Mingyu. Ia meraih sebuah handuk yang terletak di atas meja kecil. Dengan hati-hati Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di ujung bak mandi. Mingyu membelakanginya dan tidak berpaling sedikitpun.

Dengan tangan gemetar Wonwoo memasukkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam air, membasahinya sebelum ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung lebar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengusap dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seolah punggung Mingyu adalah kristal tipis yang bisa pecah kapan saja jika ia tidak berhati-hati.

Mingyu tersenyum samar menyadari Wonwoo begitu lamban dan gosokannya sangat lembut. Mingyu merasa berhasil mengerjai Wonwoo lagi. Ia memang ingin kembali menggoda pelayan pribadinya itu.

Pada usapan keempat, dengan gerak cepat Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya, ia membanting Wonwoo ke dalam air. Mingyu menindih tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang kini sudah basah kuyup. Mingyu tertawa senang.

"Kyaaa... Aaah." Wonwoo terkejut bukan main. Ia juga merasa punggungnya sedikit sakit karena terhantam dinding bak mandi yang terbuat dari marmer itu.

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo hingga membentur ujung _bathtub._ Kedua tangan Mingyu langsung mencengkeram pundak Wonwoo.

"Tuan muda." Jerit Wonwoo ketakutan.

Tangan Mingyu menarik-narik kaos yang dipakai Wonwoo. Ia berusaha merobeknya. Bahu putih Wonwoo terekspos jelas.

"Semakin kau melarangku, justru semakin ingin aku untuk melihatnya." Teriak Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah lepas kendali, ia begitu kesal karena Wonwoo menolaknya. Ia tidak pernah ditolak dan tidak ingin ditolak, terlebih itu dari Wonwoo. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo itu miliknya dan ia berhak atas apapun pada Wonwoo.

"Tuan muda." Suawa Wonwoo bergetar penuh rasa takut. Tapi Mingyu mengabaikannya, seolah telinganya tidak mendengar apapun.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan tidak kepadaku, huh?" Air bak mandi tumpah ruah ke lantai. Pergerakan Mingyu begitu cepat dan ia melakukannya dengan penuh tenaga. Wonwoo bukan hanya merasa sesak dan takut, tapi ia juga merasa sedih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh tuan mudanya.

"Tuan muda, jika kau tetap melakukannya aku akan marah besar kepadamu." Wonwoo berujar putus asa. Ia berharap ancamannya ini bisa membuat Mingyu melepaskannya.

"Kamu akan marah padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang mengharuskanmu marah padaku. Aku harus melihatnya." Mingyu bersikeras.

"Tuan muda." Pinta Wonwoo lagi. Matanya memerah.

"Ayolah Wonwoo." Teriak Mingyu lagi.

"Tuan muda..." Wonwoo masih bersikeras menahan tangan Mingyu yang sedikit lagi hampir membuat bajunya robek.

"Apakah kau..."

Mingyu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam, mengintimidasi dan menuduh Wonwoo dengan sorot matanya. Wonwoo juga terdiam. Ia menunduk tidak berani melihat ke arah Mingyu sama sekali.

"Kau..." Mingyu teringat dengan ucapan Tzuyu saat di restoran beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya tapi sikap Wonwoo terlalu mencolok dan aneh menurutnya. Ia memandangi seluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Kaki Wonwoo ditekuk merapat ke dadanya. Wonwoo bergetar di sudut bak mandi.

Rahang Mingyu mengeras. Amarah menguasai kepala dan hatinya. Seketika ia menjadi jijik dan benci pada Wonwoo. Mingyu menjauh dari tubuh basah Wonwoo. Ia masih menatap Wonwoo.

"Keluar!"

Wonwoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Mingyu berdiri dan meraih handuk kering di atas meja, melingkarkannya di pinggangnya lalu keluar kamar mandi. Suara bantingan pintu membuat Wonwoo semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

'Semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir.' Bisik batin Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mingyu-ya, maakan aku."

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

"Kau sudah cukup lama berada di sini, perusahan juga dalam keadaan stabil. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan masalah pribadimu?" Tuan Kim membuka suasana sarapan pagi keluarga kecilnya.

Mingyu berhenti mengunyah roti, ia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Ayahmu benar. Mingyu-ya, jangan hanya berinteraksi dengan lelaki setiap hari. Kau harus mulai bergaul dengan para wanita juga." Sang ibu menambahkan. Mingyu benar-benar sangat malas dengan tema yang diangkat kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memilih calon yang baik, biarkan ibumu mengaturnya untukmu." Sang ibu mengangguk menyetujui usul suaminya. Sementara Mingyu tidak mengucapkan apapun. Entahlah, ia hanya belum tertarik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang serius dengan wanita manapun. Ia masih ingin bermain-main.

Mingyu meletakkan rotinya dan bergegas bangkit ketika mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Ia tahu itu pastilah Wonwoo.

"Aku berangkat." Mingyu pergi tepat ketika Wonwoo berada dipijakan anak tangga terakhir. Mingyu melewati Wonwoo begitu saja tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar." Tuan Kim mengomel melihat tingkah tidak sopan putranya.

Wonwoo mendekati meja makan.

"Wonwoo-ya, duduklah dan makan sarapanmu." Ujar Nyonya Kim menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi Tuan dan Nyonya besar." Sapa Wonwoo seraya membungkuk kepada kedua orang tua yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Wonwoo begitu menyayangi mereka.

Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kursi Mingyu tadi. Tuan Kim berkata kepadanya, "Besok kami akan berangkat ke Perancis." Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah tuan Kim.

"Kami akan berada di sana sekitar satu atau dua bulan. Jadi selama kami di sana tolong perhatikan dan awasi Mingyu." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Awasi juga kehidupan pribadinya, kebiasaannya mabuk dan clubbing, juga awasi pergaulannya. Cepat atau lambat sesuatu akan terjadi jika dia terus menerus tanpa batasan seperti itu." Titah tuan Kim.

"Tuan muda memang senang bermain, tapi ia tahu proporsinya dengan baik." Jawab Wonwoo. Ibu Mingyu tersenyum dan tuan Kim berdehem. Mereka sangat paham jika Wonwoo selalu melindungi dan membela Mingyu.

"Jika ia setenang dan sepenurut dirimu, kami tidak akan mencemaskan apapun tentangnya."

Wonwoo menunduk dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan tuan Kim. Mingyu memang terlalu semrawutan dan emosinya sangat mudah terpancing. Mingyu seperti tuan muda pada umumnya, arogan, tidak terkontrol, keras kepala, dan penuh dengan emosi. Terlalu berambisi atau bersemangat dengan apapun.

"Wonwoo-ya, Aku menitipkan Mingyu padamu, ya?" Pinta ibu Mingyu dengan tulus.

Wonwoo tesenyum ke arah wanita paruh baya itu. Lalu ia mengangguk dengan yakin, membuat nyonya Kim menjadi tenang meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya. Tanpa diminta oleh keduanyapun, Wonwoo akan selalu memperhatikan dan menjaga tuan mudanya, Kim Mingyunya.

 **-TBC-**

Semoga kalian tiak bosan yah ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Uncontrolled Love**

 **(Meanie Version)**

Cast:

Jeon Wonwoo as Shu Nian

Kim Mingyu as Xie Yan

Genre: Romance, Boys Love

Rate: T-M

Disclaime:

Wonwoo dan Mingyu milik keluarga mereka dan milik Pledis Ent. Shu Nian milik Xie Yan, dan Wang Bowen milik Meng Rui. Dan aku hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai mereka semua.

Author Note's:

Uncontrolled Love adalah sebuah **Boys Love** Movie Series dari China yang merupakan adaptasi dari Novel berjudul **Force Majeure** karya **Lan Lin**. Karena aku sangat menyukai kisah dan _cast_ -nya, jadi aku tertarik membuatnya ke dalam Meanie Version dengan beberapa penyesuaian. Hope you like it.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan cinta untuk Masternya, Kim Mingyu, selama lebih 20 tahun. Saat Mingyu mengetahuinya, ia malah menjauhkan Wonwoo dan mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Hidup keduanya berubah mulai saat itu.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Matahari baru beranjak ketika Wonwoo sudah berada di kantor. Ia menyesap kopi yang masih mengepulkan sedikit asap. Belakangan ini ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran Wonwoo. Ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menyesap kembali kopinya.

"Wonwoo ssi! Wonwoo ssi!"

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Manajer Lee yang datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Manajer Lee, ada apa?"

Tanpa menunggu diperintahkan, Manajer Lee langsung menduduki kursi yang berada di depan Wonwoo.

"Mengenai kontrak dengan perusahaan Wen, apa yang harus saya lakukan? Tuan Kim belum menandatangani proposalnya." Wonwoo berhenti saat akan menyesap kembali kopinya. "Kemarin aku saya sudah ke ruangannya, tetapi beliau tidak ada. Padahal hari ini _deadline_ penyerahannya." Lanjut Manajer Lee.

"Lantas apa yang bisa saya lakukan ?"

"Wonwoo ssi, bukankah kau sangat dekat dengan Tuan Kim?" Wonwoo menatap tidak senang dengan ucapan Manajer Lee. "Tidak bisakah Wonwoo ssi saja yang meminta tanda tangan untuk proposal itu? Tolonglah. Perangai Tuan Kim sangat buruk belakangan ini. Beliau bisa mengamuk kapan saja, hanya Wonwoo ssi yang bisa menangani amarah Tuan Kim."

"Hah, baiklah. Akan saya coba tapi tidak ada jaminan itu akan berhasil." Wonwoo sangat paham apa yang ditakuti oleh rekan kerjanya ini, Mingyu beberapa hari ini memang berbeda, sangat berbeda.

"Ini berkasnya, terima kasih banyak Wonwoo ssi. Saya berhutang lagi pada anda." Pancaran kebahagiaan menguar dari wajah Manajer Lee, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya.

Setelah Manajer Lee pergi, Wonwoo beranjak ke ruangan Mingyu. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia sedikit merasa gugup, hubungannya dengan Mingyu sedikit tidak baik beberapa hari ini. Jadi Wonwoo sangat paham jika Mingyu bisa saja membuatnya kesulitan dalam hal pekerjaan pun.

Tok tok tok

Wonwoo langsung memasuki ruangan Mingyu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, biasanya juga ia seperti itu. Namun kali ini sepertinya Wonwoo melakukan kesalahan.

Langkah Wonwoo berhenti begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan tidak mengenakkan di meja kerja Mingyu. Di sana, Tzuyu dan Mingyu terlihat bermesraan atau sudah bermesraan sedari tadi, terlihat dari Tzuyu yang duduk di atas meja kerja dengan kedua lengan mengalung di pundak kokoh Mingyu. Mereka saling berhadapan seperti baru slesai berciuman dan tersentak kaget saat Wonwoo masuk. Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Oh, ada apa?" Tzuyu berpindah dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di samping Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo bisa melihat sebelah tangan Mingyu yang masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Tzuyu.

Mencoba untuk tidak terusik dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Wonwoo memilih berjalan mendekat.

"Tuan Kim, saya datang untuk meminta tanda tangan anda terkait kontrak dengan perusahaan Wen."

"Bukankah itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Itu bukan bagian dari tanggung jawabmu." Ujar Mingyu. Di lain sisi, Tzuyu benar-benar sangat tahu untuk menarik perhatian Mingyu, wanita itu dengan sengaja memijat-mijat pundak Mingyu, seolah menunjukkan keberadaannya di hadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerling, ia tahu ini akan lebih sulit dari biasanya.

"Letakkan itu." Titah Mingyu. Dengan gesit Wonwoo membuka halaman yang harus ditanda tangani Mingyu dan meletakkannya di hadapan tuan muda. Namun Mingyu malah beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil jas hitamnya dan menyampirkan di lengan kirinya.

"Sayang, kita akan makan di mana?"

"Bukankah kau ingin makan masakan Jepang? Ayo segera berangkat." Mingyu benar-benar mengabaikan Wonwoo dan berkas di depannya. Sementara itu Tzuyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terhenyak dengan sikap Mingyu yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, bahkan tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Saat Mingyu berpapasan dengannya, Wonwoo dengan berani menahan tangan Mingyu sehingga Mingyu pun terhenti.

"Tanda tangani dulu proposalnya kemudian barulah pergi. Ini _urgent_." Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk memerintah Mingyu, namun sepertinya Mingyu merasa sebaliknya.

Dengan kasar Mingyu menepis tangan Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo hanya terdiam diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri dan ingatlah posisimu." Jawab Mingyu, sinis. "Jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhku, ah tidak, jangan pernah menyentuhku."

Mingyu berlalu begitu saja. Ia begitu angkuh dan keras. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan Wonwoo. Sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada Wonwoo, entah kemana rasa sayang dan peduli Mingyu selama ini. Ia dikuasai amarah lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan Wonwoo. Dengan wajah menyeringai, Tzuyu pun mengikuti langkah Mingyu. Wanita itu merasa sangat senang karena Mingyu tak acuh pada Wonwo.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Wonwoo jika sudah seperti ini, ia juga tidak mungkin memaksa Mingyu. Semenjak Mingyu mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya, Mingyu menjadi sangat berubah. Berubah menjadi pemarah, kasar, semakin arogan, dan yang paling menyakitkan, Mingyu berubah menjadi benci kepadanya.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Jam berdetak, hampir pukul 2 malam. Wonwoo termenung di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap gelapnya malam yang mungkin sama gelapnya dengan perjalanan hidupnya. Perasaan tidak diinginkan menyerang hatinya kembali, tapi segera ia tepiskan semua perasaan itu. Setidaknya masih ada alasan untuk Wonwoo bertahan kan? Iya, Wonwoo masih punya harapan, sedikit.

Brakkkk

Suara gebrakan yang terdengar seperti pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Suara itu berasal dari pintu depan yang memang belum dikuncinya. Sayup-sayup Wonwoo dapat mendengar desahan dan cipakan seperti orang yang berciuman kasar, apakah itu Mingyu dan Tzuyu? Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tak mengindahkan suara tersebut.

Namun suara itu bukannya berhenti tapi justru terdengar semakin jelas dan keras. Wonwoo tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi dan ia juga tidak ingin Mingyu terkena masalah karena nafsunya dengan wanita itu. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, ia menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa.

Di lantai bawah, Mingyu menciumi Tzuyu dengan begitu bergairah. Keduanya saling menyerang dan sangat terlihat jika nafsu udah menguasai logika mereka. Mingyu menyerang apapun yang bisa dicapainya. Bibir, pipi, leher, semua ia lumat dengan brutal.

Bukannya keberatan, Tzuyu justru merasa senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Sang wanita mengerang dan menarik tengkuk Mingyu untuk mencumbunya lebih. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Mingyu mendorong Tzuyu ke sebuah kursi hingga wanita itu terduduk dengan kedua kaki yang menggelantung di pinggiran kursi. Dengan gesit Mingyu menindih tubuh kurus Tzuyu dan menggerayangi kekasihnya itu. Mingyu mengecupi apapun yang bisa ditemukannya. Ia bahkan menarik bagian baju wanita itu hingga menampakkan sebelah pundak dan pangkal payudara Tzuyu.

Wonwoo datang dan terpaku, persis saat Mingyu akan membuka kancing bajunya sendiri. Wonwoo begitu kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rasa sakit menyerang hatinya. Ia begitu jijik melihat kejadian di depannya.

Kedatangan Wonwoo menghentikan gerakan tangan Mingyu juga Tzuyu, dan itu membuat Mingyu merasa sangat kesal dan marah. Ia marah karena meraa terganggu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Bentak Mingyu dengan suara yang keras dan kasar.

"Master, ini rumahmu dan hal itu tidak baik untuk dilakukan di sini." Pandangan terluka terlukis dengan jelas di mata Wonwoo.

Mndengar perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu bangkit dari atas tubuh Tzuyu sementara si wanita segera membereskan penampilannya yang sangat kacau.

"Ini bukan rumah mu, jadi bukan urusanmu." Sindir Mingyu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar memintaku untuk tidak hanya menjaga rumah, tapi juga mengawasimu."

"Jeon Wonwoo! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu, memangnya kau itu siapa hah?" Tuding Tzuyu.

"Hentikan." Mingyu menahan Tzuyu yang hendak menantang Wonwoo. Suara Mingyu begitu berbeda dengan saat membentak Wonwoo tadi, ia melembut.

"Wonwoo, kembalilah ke kamarmu." Perintah Mingyu. "Kami ingin bercinta di sini." Tambahnya lagi, seolah menegaskan kepada Wonwoo jika ia adalah lelaki normal yang bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Tzuyu terlihat begitu senang dengan ucapan Mingyu, ia merasa menang telak terhadap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjerit di dalam hatinya. Bolehkan ia menganggap Mingyu hanya sedang bercanda? Ia memang tidak mengharapkan Mingyu membalas perasaanya, tapi tidak bisakah Mingyu menjaga perilakunya dan juga harapan terakhir Wonwoo? Tidak bisakah Mingyu menjadi sedikit baik dan melupakan saja jika ia mengetahui Wonwoo suka padanya?

"Ku bilang pergi. Cepat pergi, Jeon Wonwoo!" Teriak Mingyu yang penuh amarah. "Oh, atau kau ingin melihat kami bercinta di sini hmm? Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu." Sinis Mingyu seraya menarik Tzuyu ke dalam pelukannya dan melumat dagu serta bibir wanita itu.

Wonwoo menatap langsung ke mata Mingyu. Ia tahu, inilah batasannya. Mingyu yang seperti ini tidak akan mendengarnya sama sekali. Wonwoo pun berbalik dengan membawa hatinya yang terluka dan harapannya yang hancur berantakan.

Sepeninggalnya Wonwoo, amarah Mingyu tidak mereda sama sekali. Ia melihat raut kesakitan saat bertatapan dengan Wonwoo tadi. Ingin rasanya menghampiri lelakinya itu, tapi ego dan harga diri lebih besar artinya dibandingkan dengan rasa kasihnya. Mingyu menyakiti Wonwoo lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dengan emosi yang membakar hatinya, Mingyu menarik Tzuyu semakin rapat padanya. Ia melumat bibir gadis itu dengan kasar dan tergesa, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dirasakan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan emosinya, sesuatu yang mengganggunya, yang ia yakini sebagai perasaan marah karena Wonwoo mengganggu waktunya dengan Tzuyu, sang kekasih.

Wonwoo kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap. Desahan Tzuyu dan erangan Mingyu terdengar sampai ke kamarnya. Ia terduduk di pinggir ranjang, meremas pahanya dengan keras. Seandainya bisa, Wonwoo berharap ia menjadi tuli pada saat itu, ia berharap ia tidak melihat dan mendengar semua erangan itu. Sungguh, Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang memakan hatinya. Wonwoo bergelung di dalam selimutnya, malam itu ia menangis.

"Kim Mingyu, jangan menyentuhku. Singkirkan tanganmu. Kim Mingyu! Brengsek kau."

Plakkkkk

Brakkkkk

Wonwoo tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang ia dengar. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan semuanya, melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Di lantai satu rumah megah itu, Mingyu duduk diam setelah ditinggal Tzuyu. Ia menatap langit-langit ruang tengah tempat ia hampir bercinta dengan Tzuyu. Matanya bergerak-gerak seolah mencari sesuatu.

Tamparan Tzuyu yang sangat keras tadi menyadarkan Mingyu jika ada yang berubah dari yang diyakininya selama ini, hatinya sudah berubah, tetapi Mingyu dengan segala keangkuhannya menolak untuk menerima kenyataan.

Ada macam-macam gejolak dalam dirinya. Menerima dan mengalah dari kyakinannya bukan hal yang diinginkannya, ia tidak suka dengan kekalahan, Mingyu membencinya. Namun mengabaikan kebenaran pun terasa berat juga, artinya ia harus menyakiti seseorang yang sudah menjadi sebagian hidupnya.

Mingyu bingung, dilain sisi ia harus memutuskan. Dengan menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, Mingyu mengambil keputusan. Ia harap keputusannya tidak salah. Ia harap keputusannya kali ini bisa menormalkan segala hal dalam hidupnya yang dirasanya mulai tidak wajar.

"Ayah, aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu," Mingyu terdiam sejenak, "mengenai Wonwoo." Lanjutnya.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Tidak Mingyu, tidak ayahnya, tidakpun Wonwoo. Semuanya bisa berubah dari rencana mereka, misalnya saja karena sebuah pesan yang diterima Wonwoo malam itu, sebuah pesan dari Tzuyu.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Wonwoo memutuskan menerima ajakan zuyu untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita itu, tapi ia yakin pastilah tentang Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo akan melakukan apapun jika itu untuk Mingyu.

"Selamat malam Tzuyu ssi." Sapa Wonwoo masih bersopan santun.

"Langsung saja, segeralah keluar dari rumah Mingyu. Semakin cepat semakin baik." Tuntut Tzuyu dengan penuh keangkuhan dan intimidasi.

Wonwoo mengernyit tidak paham dengan maksud kekasih tuan mudanya itu.

"Kau tahu? Semalam saat kami hampir bercinta, tiba-tiba dia menyebut nama mu." Wonwoo tersentak, benarkah yang didengarnya ini? Mingyu tidak mungkin sepeti itu kan?

Tzuyu melanjutkan, "Dia menjadi liar dan penuh nafsu, tetapi yang disebutnya adalah namamu." Geram Tzuyu, terlihat jelas ia begitu marah.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku tahu kau menyukainya, tidak, kau jelas-jelas mencintainya. Aku tahu itu meski kau menyembunyikannya serapat mungkin."

"Tzuyu ssi, kami hanyalah…."

"Jangan berkelit. Kotak di dalam kamarmu itu adalah bukti nyata. Masih mau menyangkalnya? Sialan." Umpat Tzuyu.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jika ia mengakuinya, ia takut hal itu bisa berimbas pada Mingyu. Jadi Wonwoo hanya diam saja.

"Jika itu tidak benar, kau tidak akan mengumpulkan barang-barang dari masa kecil Mingyu untuk kau simpan seperti itu! Bahkan kau menyimpannya udah sangat lama dan dengan cara yang begitu aneh, seperti seorang maniak." Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Lagipula caramu melihatnya, memandangnya, lalu intonasi suaramu saat berbicaranya, semuanya menunjukkan dengan begitu jelas jika kau mencintainya."

'Benarkah sejelas itu? Itukah yang dipikirkan orang lain saat melihatku? Lalu Mingyu, apakah ia…'

Tzuyu menelisik Wonwoo, tidak ada ekpresi yang kentara tapi wanita itu sangat yakin sudah berhasil memengaruhi Wonwoo. "Jadi kau harus meninggalkan dia," tekannya dengan serius.

Wonwoo mempertimbangkan semua yang dikatakan Tzuyu. Ia memang mencintai Mingyu, tapi tidak untuk membuat lelaki sempurna itu menjadi tidak nyaman atau berada dalam masalah.

"Ah, jika kau tidak meninggalkan Mingyu, aku akan membeberkan semua rahasiamu ke seluruh karyawan, kalau perlu ke semua perusahaan lain." Wanita ini sangatlah berbahaya, dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja sana.

"Kurasa sebaiknya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim juga mengetahui perihal ini. Bukanah itu menjadi semakin menarik? Cih." Cibiran dengan suara halus yang cukup Wonwoo benci. Wonwoo benci kenapa wanita seperti ini yang disukai oleh tuan mudanya. Wanita yang ambisius dan kejam.

"Pikirkanlah. Meninggalkan dia adalah jalan terbaik untuk semuanya kan?" Ujar Tzuyu sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk.

 **\- Uncontrolled Love –**

Wonwoo melangkah gontai menapaki lantai di koridor berdinding kaca. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat, raut wajahnya lelah dan tidak ada rona seperti biasanya. Wonwoo nyaris mengabaikan Miss Go yang menghampirinya tergopoh-gopoh.

"Manajer Jeon, syukurlah kau sudah kembali." Wonwoo mendengarnya tanpa niat untuk membaas ucapan seretarisnya itu.

"Tuan Kim mencari anda, sepertinya ada hal penting." Langkah Wonwoo terhenti, _'Mingyu mencariku? Untuk apa?'_

"Oh, Aku harus mengingatkanmu jika hari ini Tuan Kim Mingyu terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat, ia begitu murung dan sangat emosional. Ia bahkan beberapa kali memarahi karyawan yang bertemu dengannya. Kau harus berhati-hati, Wonwoo ssi. Aku pergi dulu."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Begitulah kebiasaan Mingyu. Saat sesuatu terjadi dan membuatnya tidak suka, ia akan melampiaskannya kepada semua orang, tidak peduli siapapun orangnya.

Mingyu menatap lanskap perkotaan yang terpampang dari jendela kaca di depannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki tampan itu. Matanya menyiratkan kegelisahan, ada guratan sedih dan juga kemarahan. Ia terus menatap ke balik dinding kaca sampai suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangannya.

"Manajer Kim, anda mencari saya?" Mingyu sedikit terhenyak, Wonwoo tidak pernah seformal ini dengannya.

"Kau sudah bersama perusahaan ini hampir tujuh tahun kan?" Ia melirik Wonwoo dari kaca di depannya.

"Iya. Begitu lulus kuliah, anda langsung meminta saya bekerja di sini."

"Bagaimanapun kau adalah salah satu kepala bagian, bukankah kurang tepat jika para pegawaimu mempunyai pendidikan lebih tinggi darimu. Iya kan?" Wonwoo menarik nafasnya, ia mulai bisa menebak arah percakapan ini.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah kursinya tanpa mau melihat ke arah Wonwoo sama sekali.

"Seperti yang kamu tahu, perusahaan Kim selalu mengikuti perkembangan dengan tenaga profesional dan berkualitas. Seperti yang kamu tahu juga, ilmu yang kau pelajari sudah sedikit tertinggal dari perkembangan sekarang, jadi kami berpikir untuk menyekolahkanmu lagi." Mata Mingyu bersitatap dengan Wonwoo. "Kamu bisa mempelajari sesuatu yang baru di sana, dan itu akan sangat berguna untuk perusahaan. Kau juga bisa mendapatkan gelar Master mu." Mingyu memutuskan tatapan mereka, Wonwoo menurunkan pandangannya, menatap lantai yang dingin.

"Baiklah."

Mingyu terkejut. Wonwoo menerimanya begitu saja tanpa bertanya apapun. Mingyu sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan itu.

"Kau menyetujuinya secepat itu? Kau tidak ingin bertanya kemana kau akan dikirim? Ke negara mana? Kota mana? Universitas apa? Jurusan apa? Berapa lama? Atau apapun yang bisa kau tanyakan. Kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun?" Teriak Mingyu penuh kemurkaan dan kekesalan.

"Apakah aku punya hak untuk menentukan itu semua, Tuan?"

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali akan seperti ini jadinya.

" _Well_ , ini terlihat jika kau ingin secepatnya pergi."Sinis Mingyu.

"Manajer Kim, saya mendapatkan kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk pendidikan dan pekerjaan saya. Saya sangat berharap perusahaan bisa membantu saya menyelesaikan segala keperluan administrasinya dalam dua hari ini. Saya ingin ke sana secepat mungkin dan memelajari lingkungan di sana sebelum memulai kuliah." Setelah mengutarakan keinginannya, Wonwoo membungkuk pamit dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo berhenti tanpa berbalik, ia hanya sedikit menoleh ke arah tuan mudanya.

"Tuan muda, bolehkan saya bertanya?" Seru Wonwoo. "Apakah ini keinginan anda, atau keinginan nona Tzuyu?" Lanjutnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ini berkaitan dengan Tzuyu. Tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan tegas, seolah tidak ada yang berpengaruh.

"Tentu saja ini keinginan Presdir Kim. Beliau sendiri yang menghubungiku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasih saya untuk Presdir."

Kali ini Wonwoo benar-benar pergi, ia menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu. Ada yang aneh, tetapi Mingyu tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya satu yang Mingyu tahu, lelaki kesayangannya akan segera pergi.

Beberapa hari Mingyu tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo, bahkan saat di rumah sekalipun. Hari dimana ia mengabarkan keputusan menyekolahkan lagi Wonwoo, itulah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah menjadi bagian hidupnya itu. Mingyu merasa kehilangan, tapi keegoisannya menyangkal dan ia mencoba mengabaikannya, lagi.

" _Hari ini jadwal keberangkatan Tuan Muda Wonwoo."_ Informasi yang disampaikan Paman Kang, sang kepala pelayan, terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mingyu menepis informasi itu berkali-kali sepanjang hari itu, mencoba tidak peduli. Namun yang terjadi tidaklah semulus yang diharapkan, Mingyu bekerja dengan sangat lamban dan membuat kesalahan pada apapun yang dilakukannya.

"Hari ini anda harus menghadiri rapat dengan perusahaan Empire, lalu anda mempunyai janji makan siang dengan Direktur Choi. Pukul dua siang anda harus... Manajer Kim, anda mendengarkan saya?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu. "Manajer Kim?" Mingyu meraih jasnya dan berlalu begitu saja, mengabaikan sang sekretaris yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan sekretarisnya sedari tadi. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu hal, Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu memacu mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Bahkan ia mengabaikan mobil petugas kepolisian yang sedang berpatroli. Persetan dengan semuanya, Mingyu akan mengurus semuanya nanti. Mingyu hanya merapalkan nama Wonwoo sedari tadi. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Jalanan yang berkabut dan licin, tidak menyurutkan hasratnya untuk membelah jalanan dengan tergesa.

Dering telepon mengagetkan Mingyu, dengan buru-buru ia menekan tombol terima. "Tuan muda, penerbangan ke Amerika sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu."

-TBC-

Hai semuanya, masih adakah yang menunggu fanfic ini? Maaf aku menghilang begitu lama. Setelah ini akan ku coba untuk update lebih rajin + rutin lagi. Thanks buat semangat dan penantiannya. XOXO


End file.
